Pokémon: Agents secrets
by Fairy Selene
Summary: Sarah est une jeune fille ordinaire. Mais pendant un jeu de piste organisé par sa tante Hélène, elle découvre une agence d'agents secrets, que sa tante dirige: l'Unité Z. Sarah rejoint cette Unité, mais dès la fin de sa formation, elle reçoit un Pokémon et une mission, et pas des moindres, retrouver Pierre Rochard, maître de la ligue d'Hoenn, porté disparu !
1. Note de l'auteure

**Bonjour bonjour!^^ Désolé de vous décevoir, mais là ce n'est pas le chapitre 1. NON, NON! Ne quittez pas. En fait, cette fanfic est un peu spéciale. C'est une fanfic à OC!^^  
**

 **Une fille: Bah on sait, nous sommes quand même venus pour lire les aventures de Sarah!**

 **Oui, oui, je sais... Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer ce que je veux dire par " à OC". Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je vais faire la fanfic avec... VOS OC!**

 **Komachu: HEIN?!**

 **Ah salut Komachu. Tu as très bien entendu!^^**

 **Komachu: Tu t'explique?!**

 **Je veux dire que, si vous voulez que vous OC apparaissent dans la fanfic, vous devez me le décrire par commentaires ou message privé.**

 **Komachu: Tu nous montre un exemple?**

 **Je vais faire l'exemple avec Sarah. Voyons...**

Prénom: Sarah

Nom: Artenger

Age: 14 ans

Sexe: Fille

Apparence: Cheveux rouges attaché en une tresse dans le dos, yeux dorés (comme Sakyo dans Beyblade Shogun steel, sauf que lui il a pas de tresse évidemment),veste noire qui lui arrive au dessus du nombril, robe bleu turquoise avec un jupon couleur crème, collants bleu outremer et bottes noires. (la même tenue que Sunset Shimmer dans My little pony: Les jeux de l'amitié, ou Friendship Games en anglais.)

Qualités: Douce, courageuse, déterminée, honnête, intelligente, maligne, débrouillarde.

Défauts: Manque de confiance en elle, un peu maladroite, fait un peu peur quand elle se met en colère.

Amoureux: Je ne sais pas encore, vous verrez bien!^^ Je peux juste dire qu'elle ne sera pas célibataire!^^

Est une: Membre de l'Unité Z.

Autre: Elle a un don avec les Pokémon.

 **Voilà!^^**

 **Komachu: Tu peux préciser pour "Est une" et "Autre"?**

 **Evidemment! "Est une", c'est pour dire ce qu'elle est, dans le cas de Sarah une membre de l'Unité Z. Mais si vous voulez que votre Oc soit, par exemple, un membre de la Team Rocket ou un fantôme, vous pouvez! Bon là j'ai dit n'importe quoi mais c'était pour l'exemple!**

 **Komachu: On à le droit de faire partis de l'Unité Z?**

 **Bien sûr!^^ Les seules contraintes que je vous fixe, c'est que votre perso doit:**

 **-Être un enfant.**

 **-Être un minimum réaliste. Par exemple, ne me demandez pas un unisexe ou un Dieu!  
**

 **Mais tout ce qui est vampire, loup-garou, vous pouvez, alors défoulez-vous!^^ Et le "autre" c'est ce qu'il a de spécial (s'il peux comprendre la langue des Pokémon ou si c'est un loup-garou par exemple)!**

 **Voilà c'est tout pour cette note, alors à vos commentaires!^^**

 **Ah oui j'oubliai, si vous me donnez votre OC après que la fanfic est commencé, c'est pas grave, je le mettrai quand même! Je n'en refuse aucun! Mais l'histoire sera entré sur Sarah. Mais votre OC peux l'accompagner dans sa mission ou être son ennemi si vous voulez! Tout est possible!^^**


	2. Souvenirs et découvertes

**Moi: Je ne possède pas Pokémon. Voili voilà! Voici le chapitre 1 tant attendu de ma fanfic! Mais n'oubliez pas, je prends les OC même en cours de fanfic, alors surtout vous gêner pas!  
**

Pdv Sarah

Toute ma vie, on m'a dit que j'étais une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Quand on fait l'éloge de moi auprès des gens, à notre rencontre ils disent: " Ouais bon elle est normale quoi. Rien de spécial." Je suis plutôt d'accord avec eux. Je ne suis pas une folle beauté, j'ai les cheveux rouges et les yeux dorés. On peux me trouver jolie... De loin. De près, on voit bien la teinte trop vive de mes cheveux (rouge sang, c'est trop vif pour être beau je trouve), que mes yeux ont des paillettes argentées quand je suis émue (le doré et l'argenté ne vont pas du tout ensemble) et que je ne sourit jamais. Mon caractère? Eh bien, si je devais le définir en un seul mot se serait... Timide. On ne peux pas me parler sans que je rougisse, c'est l'horreur! Et pour ne rien arranger, je n'ai pas de Pokémon. Ah oui! Mes notes sont excellentes! Mais bon... Ça tout le monde s'en fiche. Sauf mes profs. Eux, ils me disent: "Tu ira loin Sarah. Vraiment loin." Pff! Acheter vous des lunettes, on en reparlera après! Je-

-Sarah on est bientôt arrivée!

La voix douce de Lumi me tire du sommeil. Elle me sourit, de son gentil sourire habituel. Lumi, de son vrai nom Lumina Blake, est mon amie. Ma seule amie. C'est elle que les gens remarquent, mais pas toujours pour une bonne raison. Lumina est... Différente. Je ne dis pas ça pour être méchante, c'est juste vrai. En fait, c'est une hybride humaine/voltali. Personne ne sait comment c'est possible. Et le pire pour elle, c'est que ça se voit qu'elle n'est pas complétement humaine. Elle a des oreilles de voltali bien visible, et des poils blancs au niveau de son cou, qui devient des aiguilles quand elle est en colère. Il ne vaut mieux pas la toucher quand elle est furax, sauf si on veut se prendre une sacré décharge. Elle a aussi de longs cheveux jaunes qu'elle laisse détachés, des yeux noirs, elle porte une robe noire à lacage jaune à épaules nues dont les manches font un peu comme de mitaines, des bottes identique à la robe, et une ceinture noire pour porter ses pokéballs. Au niveau de ses Pokémons... Là aussi c'est un peu bizarre. Elle a Tali (un Voltali femelle), Fay (un Evoli femelle), Nérée (un Aqualie mâle) Kirin (un Ponyta femelle), Loki (un Locklass mâle) et Lia, (un Kirlia femelle). Ce qui est étrange, c'est que Tali, Fay et Nérée sont ses demi-frères et soeur. J'ai mis du temps à m'y habituer, mais on s'y fait. Ah oui, le dernier truc à savoir sur Lumina, c'est qu'elle peut lancer les capacités propres au Voltali. Voilà. Cette fois j'ai tout dis.

-Allez Sarah fais un effort et réveille-toi! me presse Lumi.

-Je suis réveillée alors laisse-moi! je rétorque.

-Ah non! Tu ne veux pas rater l'arrêt à Illumis, quand même?

Cette pensée me fait me redresser.

-Ca y est? On est arrivés?

-Dans quelques secondes!

En effet, une trentaine de secondes plus tard, nous nous levons et rassemblons nos affaires. Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du bus en attendant que l'allée sois libre. La ville d'Illumis se dresse devant mes yeux. C'est la première fois que je viens, et je ne suis pas déçue. La capitale de Kalos est vraiment magnifique. Nous venons ici afin de passer les vacances chez ma tante Hélène, qui vit dans une maison au centre de la ville. Au départ, je devais venir seule, mais Tatie m'a autorisé à emmener Lumi avec moi. Nous vivons toutes les deux à Romant-Sous-Bois, alors le contraste est flagrant! L'allée est libre. Lumi et moi nous nous faufilons en dehors du bus. Mais alors que j'avais à peine posé mon pied sur la première marche du véhicule, quelqu'un me pose par l'arrière. Surprise, je cherche à m'agripper à quelque chose, et du coup j'entraine celui ou celle qui m'a poussé avec moi. Nous nous étalons par terre, devant tous le monde. La honte! Génial, le premier pas dans la capitale! Je me redresse et regarde celui qui m'a poussé. C'est une fille. Elle a de longs cheveux blancs qui doivent lui arriver au niveau des fesses et une peau très pâle. C'est une albinos. Elle porte une combi-short blanche, des bottes hautes et une ceinture noire, ainsi qu'un bandeau blanc avec des perles noires.

-J-je suis désolée. dit-il. J'ai trébuché.

-Ce n'est pas grave. je répond au bout de quelque secondes en rassemblant mes affaires.

Puis je relève la tête vers elle. Sauf qu'elle est déjà partie.

* * *

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu as fait une entrée fracassante! me taquine Lumi en m'aidant à me relever!

-C'est drôle hein? je répond en essayant de faire l'indifférente.

Sauf que je me connait. A tous les coups, je suis rouge comme une tomate.

-Sarah? Sarah? Où es-tu?

Cette voix... Je la connais!

-Tatie! Nous sommes là! je hurle.

Bientôt ma tante s'échappe de la foule et se précipite vers nous. Elle me serre dans ces bras.

-Coucou ma petite puce! Que tu as grandis!

-Tatie... On nous regarde!

-Et alors? Qu'importe l'avis des gens!

Ma tante se tourne vers Lumi.

-Tu dois être Lumina Blake! C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer!

-Le plaisir est partagé, madame Artenger. répond poliment mon amie.

-Voyons! Inutile de me vouvoyer! On es entre nous! Et je t'en prie, appelle-moi Hélène!

-D'accord mad... Hélène.

-C'est partie! Direction chez moi! Suivez-moi les cocottes, et on ne traîne pas! J'habite à quelque rues d'ici!

Elle se met en route, nous la suivons.

-Elle est gentille ta tante. me chuchote Lumi.

-Je sais! Je dois avoir la meilleure tante du monde!

-J'aimerais bien avoir une tante...

-Et moi je voudrais bien avoir des parents. je répond tristement, toute ma gaieté envolée.

Lumina prend un air choqué.

-Oh je suis vraiment désolé! Je ne voulais pas remettre ça sur le tapis!

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas! C'est ma faute, je dois arrêter d'y penser, c'est tout.

-Si tu le dis...

Comme elle est de dos, je ne vit pas ma tante prendre un air songeur et triste à la fois.

* * *

Ma mère est morte d'un cancer quand j'étais petite. Je ne souviens pas beaucoup d'elle. Angie, ma marraine, m'as montré une photo d'elle. Ma mère était magnifique. Elle avait un teint de pêche, de grands yeux dorés, de longs cheveux noirs de jais, un sourire éclatant. Je n'ai hérité d'elle que la couleur des yeux. Selon Angie, le reste me vient de mon père, qui lui avait les yeux gris. De lui, je ne sais rien d'autre. Angie m'a raconté qu'il était partit quelques temps après mon deuxième anniversaire. Sans aucune raison apparente. Angie dit ne rien savoir d'autre, mais je sais qu'elle ment, car, quand j'évoque le sujet de mon père, elle se met à chanter, à couper les carottes ou bien elle change simplement de sujet. Je vis chez Angie aujourd'hui, car Tatie vit loin de chez nous. Tatie est la soeur de mon père. Je n'y ai jamais pensé, mais cette fois je suis décidée. Je profiterais de mon séjour pour en apprendre davantage sur mon père.

* * *

-Voilà les filles! Je vous laisse vous installer!

Tatie quitte notre nouvelle chambre. Celle-ci est très belle. Les murs en bois couleur crème descendent sur les côtés jusqu'à un mètre du sol, il y a une mansarde, le parquet est en bouleau avec une grande moquette ronde vert clair. Les lits aussi sont en bois, mais de chêne il me semble. Nous avons un lit, une armoire et un bureau chacune, le reste nous devons le partager, mais cela ne nous dérange pas. Comme il est tard, nous rangeons nos affaires, nous douchons, et descendons dîner. Au cours du repas Tatie nous annonce:

-Demain j'organise un petit jeu de piste avec les ados du coin. Vous voulez participer?

-Oh oui! s'écrit Lumi. On va bien s'amuser!

-D'accord. dis-je.

Cela pourrait être drôle. Mais j'espère avoir vite un moment en tête à tête avec Tatie. Je veux vraiment lui parler de mon père. A la fin du repas, nous regardons un film à l'eau de rose avant d'aller nous coucher.

* * *

Il est minuit. Et je ne dors toujours pas. Lumi, elle, n'a pas mis longtemps à s'endormir. Moi, je me tourner et me retourne dans mon lit. Rien à faire. impossible de dormir. Donc je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Un petit verre d'eau me fera du bien. Cependant, arrivée dans le couloir, j'aperçois de la lumière venant de la cuisine. C'est Tatie. Elle est assise à table, une photo à la main. Elle a l'air songeur.

-Si tu voyais ta fille... dit-elle à la photo.

-C'est une photo de maman? je demande en entrant.

Tatie sursaute, puis me sourit et enfin m'invite à m'assoir. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et attend une réponse. Comme elle ne vient pas, je répète:

-C'est une photo de maman?

Ma tante me regarde comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ma présence.

-Non. finit-elle par répondre. De ton père.

-Tu as des photos de mon père?! je m'étonne.

-Oui. Tu veux la voir?

-Bien sûr que je veux la voir! Angie refuse toujours de m'en montrer une!

Tatie tourne la photo pour que je puisse la voir. Maman est dessus. Elle rayonne de joie... Et de vie. Cependant derrière ce masque de joie, on peut voir une certaine fragilité causée par le cancer.

-Si c'est maman... je murmure.

-Oui, mais regarde un peu ailleurs.

C'est vrai. J'étais obnubilée par maman, du coup je n'ai pas fait attention à l'homme à côté d'elle. D'environ 35 ans, il a la peau pâle, des yeux gris et... Des cheveux rouges. Maman a un grand sourire et regarde le photographe. Mon père aussi sourit, mais avec un sourire bien plus discret, et il n'a d'yeux que pour elle.

-Il l'aimait beaucoup maman? je demande au bout d'un moment.

-Énormément. Il disait que la rencontrer était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivée.

-Alors pourquoi il est partis?

-Et bien... Il avait ses raisons.

-Mais lesquelles?

-Je ne pense pas que sois prête.

-Prête à quoi?

-A connaître son identité.

-Mais bien sur que je suis prête! Je veux savoir Tatie! Tu peux le comprendre ça non?

-Bien sûr que je te comprends. Mais ça risque de te faire un choc. Sois patiente. Tu le saura bien assez vite.

-Bon... Tu en as d'autre?

-De quoi?

-Des photos...

-Des photos et bien d'autres choses! Viens!

Je suivis ma tante jusqu'à un grenier pas très loin de ma chambre. A l'intérieur, des cartons. Pleins de carton.

-Ouvre-en un! dit Tatie.

J'obéis, et découvre des tas de photos! Mon père y ai omniprésent. D'abord on le voit dans les bras de sa mère bébé, puis à 4 ans devant l'hôpital avec sa petite soeur (ma tante) dans les bras, puis plus rien jusqu'à ses 10 ans. Bizarrement, si sa mère le regarde d'un air maternel, mon grand-père lui tourne le dos et le regarde en coin avec du mépris.

-Papi n'aimait pas mon père? je demande.

-Non. me répond ma tante. C'était moi la chouchoute de mes parents. Papa le haïssait, disait qu'il tournerait mal, qu'il finirai boss d'une organisation criminelle ou un truc du genre. Maman l'aimait assez pour deux, mais c'était moi sa préférée, comme pour papa.

-Mais c'est injuste! Comme il le prenait?

-Au début, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais quand il avait 12 ans et moi 8, papa l'a frapper.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce-que mon frère a perdu une bagarre.

-Pour ça?

-Je sais, c'est injuste. Mais mon père à été élevé à l'ancienne. Pour lui seule la force compte. Mais ton père est intelligent, pas bagarreur. Papa ne le supporte pas.

-...

-Bon, il est très tard au lit!

-Mais...

-Demain soir, rendez-vous ici. Je te raconterais d'autre choses sur ton père!

-D'accord!

J'allai me coucher, heureuse et triste à la fois. Heureuse d'en apprendre sur mon père, triste qu'il ai une enfance malheureuse. Je finis cependant par m'endormir.

 **Finis! J'espère qu'il vous as plu. Vivement le second chapitre! Je voulais juste remercier les personnes qui m'ont donné leurs OC. Pour l'instant, seuls deux sur quatre sont apparus, mais ça viendra. Si vous voulez faire des changements sur votre personnages, parlez-moi en, OK? J'espère que ce premier chapitre et à la hauteur de vos attentes, surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensé, et je vous dis: rendez-vous au chapitre 2!**


	3. Le jeu de piste

**Bien le bonjour! C'est repartit pour un nouveau chapitre! Tout le monde se souvient du chapitre 1? On est bon? Alors... GO!^^  
**

Pdv Sarah

Cette fois, c'est moi qui réveilla Lumi.

-C'est déjà l'heure ? râla t-elle.

-Eh oui ! Tatie nous attend dans le salon.

-J'arrive...

Je descendit avec ma tante. Aujourd'hui elle avait noué ses long cheveux verts foncés en chignon. Ma tante a aussi des yeux gris... Comme mon père.

-Tu as bien dormi, ma chouette ? demande t'elle.

-Super bien ! je répond.

C'est à ce moment que Lumina descendit, les yeux encore un peu fermés et l'air de vouloir plus dormir.

-S'lut, dit-elle en baillant. Quel heure il est ?

-10h, répondit ma tante.

-Merci...

-Tu crois avoir la force de faire le jeu de piste ? questionne ma tante d'un air taquin.

-Oui oui ! Ca ira, ne vous en faites pas ! s'empresse de corriger mon amie.

-Je m'en doutais, sourit ma tante.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine. Quand elle revient, elle tenait un plateau où il y avait du jus de fruit, du bacon, de la salade pour moi qui suis végétarienne, des oeufs, du chocolat... Bref, tout ce qu'il faut ce qu'il fait pour faire un super petit déj ! Lumi et moi mangions comme quatre, et bientôt il ne resta plus rien...

-De vraies ogresses ! soupira ma tante en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air joyeux.

Lumi se penche vers moi et me chuchote:

-C'est officiel: j'adore ta tante.

Je sourit. Moi aussi j'adore Tatie.

* * *

-Tout le monde est prêts ? Bon je vous explique les règles et on commence !

Il est 15h. Le jeu de piste de Tatie est sur le point de commencer. Je vis que dix binômes participaient, en comptant celui que Lumi et moi formions. Je regarde ma partenaire et elle me sourit. On est prêtes à tous donner.

-D'abord vous devraient vous rendre le plus vite possible à la Tour Prismatique. Là-bas vous trouverez dix carton en forme de pokéball, une par couleur de chaque équipe, explique ma tante.

Lumina et moi formons l'équipe verte. Pour nous identifiez, nous portions un brassard à la couleur de notre équipe. Ma tante regarde sa montre et hurle:

-Trois ! Deux ! Un... PARTEZ !

Lumi et moi fonçons vers la place Rose, la plus proche d'ici. De là-bas nous prendrons le chemin qui mène à la Tour. Nous ne sommes pas les seules à avoir eu cette idée; l'équipe jaune, composée de deux garçons de notre âge, fonçaient vers la même place que nous. Je lève le bras gauche et l'abaisse. Lumi hoche la tête. C'est un signe que nous avons créé pour dire à l'autre de mettre le turbo. Pour battre ces garçons, il va falloir les prendre de vitesse. Lumi baisse la tête et accélère. Je l'imite. J'adore courir, et Lumi est super rapide, si bien que nous dépassons assez vite les deux mecs. L'un d'eux ne fais pas attention à nous, trop concentré. L'autre me sourit.

Puis il aperçut Lumi.

Il fait la grimace et se détourna très vite, l'air écœuré. Je me mit à bouillonner de rage. Pauvre Lumi... Je me tourne vers elle. Elle a baissé les yeux l'air honteuse, et ralentit, ce qui prouve qu'elle est triste.

-Ne le regarde pas. je lui dit.

Elle sourit et hoche la tête, et redémarre sur les chapeaux de roues. J'accélère pour la rattraper. On était à présent déterminée à les battre. Et on réussit ! Quand on arriva, il y avait déjà ma tante et l'équipe bleue, deux filles un poil plus jeune que nous, épuisées. Tatie nous sourit.

-Bravo les filles ! Vous avaient fait un joli temps. Vous êtes passé par où ?

-La... place... rose... je répond tout en tachant de rependre mon souffle.

-Bonne idée ! s'exclame Tatie. Et vous ? demande t-elle à l'équipe bleue.

-Par la... place verte... dit une fille aux cheveux jaunes, aussi épuisée que moi.

L'équipe jaune arriva, et Lumi et moi les ignorons royalement. Nous saisissons la pokéball verte en carton.

-Maintenant attendons les autres. dit ma tante.

Quand la dernière équipe (la rouge) arriva, Tatie reprit la parole:

-Vous devrez trouver un drapeau à votre couleur caché quelque part dans cette tour. dit-elle en montrant la Tour Prismatique. J'ai prévenu le champion 'arène, il n'y a pas de problème, éviter juste de mettre trop le bazar.

Nous hochons tous la tête et entrons dans la Tour.

* * *

-Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Non, et toi ?

-J'ai trouvé le orange, mais aucune trace du notre, répondit Lumina.

-Tu n'y a pas touché au drapeau orange rassure-moi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu me prend ?

-Désolée !

Je soupirai et ouvrit un carton. Nous sommes au quatrième étage de la Tour Prismatique, et on a toujours pas trouvé notre drapeau. Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit.

-Et si il était sur la zone de combat ? je propose.

-Tu crois ?

-Je vais jeter un œil. Continue à chercher ici.

-D'accord!

Je monta les étages jusqu'à arriver à la zone de combat. Bingo ! Notre drapeau était planté au milieu de cette zone. Je le prit et m'apprêtai à rejoindre Lumi avant d'apercevoir quelque chose qui attira mon regard. C'était un plan dessiné à même le sol, sûrement avec un bâton. C'était une carte du ré-de-chaussé de cette tour.

-Tu l'as trouvé ! Trop cool !

Lumi me rejoignit et vit le plan.

-C'est quoi ? demande t-elle.

-Aucune idée. je répond.

-On va au ré-de-chaussé ?

-De toute façon il faudra bien, pour rapporter ce drapeau à ma tante.

Une fois descendues, nous vîmes que Tatie n'était pas là.

-On fait quoi ? je questionne.

-Je ne sais pas. avoue Lumi. Apparemment on est les premières, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici.

Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention, mais maintenant que Lumi le disait... Nous étions bel et bien seules.

-Regarde ! s'écrit Lumi.

Elle pointe le sol du doigt. Un Z vert clair en relief était dessus.

-C'est quoi ? je demande.

Pour toute réponse, mon amie me regarde fixement.

-Je pense aussi que tu es prête. finit-elle par chuchoter.

-De quoi tu parle ? je m'énerve. Prête à quoi ?

-Je dois t'avouer un truc, Sarah. Je connaissait déjà ta tante avant de venir à Illumis.

-Hein ? Où l'as-tu rencontré ?

Lumi sourit.

-Tu vas bientôt le savoir. dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton.

Nous sol s'ouvrit sous nos pieds, et nous tombâmes dans le vide. Je hurlai à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales, mais Lumina, elle, restait parfaitement calme, comme si elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je tourna de l'œil.

* * *

-Ca lui a fait un choc. dit la voix de Lumi. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

-Je sais que c'est soudain pour elle, mais il faut qu'elle sache la vérité.

-Très bien, Miss Delta.

-Ma puce ? Réveille-toi Sarah.

J'émerge doucement de l'inconsciente. J'entrouvris les les paupières, pour découvrir Lumi et ma tante penché vers moi, tout sourire.

-Lumi... Tatie... Q-qu'est-ce qui se passe...? j'arrive à articuler au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Je me redressai, et vit que Lumi et Tatie avait changé de tenue. Tatie portait une combinaison moulante et des bottes plates noire qui lui allaient très bien (ma tante a 39 ans, mais elle fait beaucoup plus jeune) et Lumi avait une mini-cape jaune qui ne couvrait que ses épaules avec un Z vert clair brodé dessus, un débardeur noir avec un foulard rouge noué autour de la taille et une ceinture de la même couleur placée en diagonale, une jupe courte jaune, des leggings et des bottes plates noires.

-Sarah. dit Tatie. Ca va ?

-J-je crois que oui... je répond.

J'étais dans une grande pièce bien éclairée, et je vit un drôle de spectacle: des enfants de mon âges qui portaient tous la même tenue que Lumi, des gens en costume ou un tailleur noirs qui se promenait ordinateur à la main, une salle avec une baie vitrée où je pus voir un homme en train de coudre (sûrement un atelier de couture vu le nombre de vêtements à l'intérieur). Toutes les pièces qui communiquaient avec celle où j'étais avait une baie vitrée. Une ou des gens vêtus de combinaisons de protection faisaient de la chimie, une espèce de salle de conférence avec un bureau vide au fond de la salle, des pupitres avec soit des ados qui attendaient, soit des adultes qui travaillaient sur leurs ordinateurs. Un autre servait à tester des objets: un laser incontrôlable, un chat robot... Mais où avais-je atterris ?

-On est où ? je demande à ma tante et à mon amie.

-Tu es à l'Unité Z. répondit ma tante.

-C'est quoi ?

-Sarah, je ne t'ai pas toujours dit la vérité. Je dirigé cette organisation.

-Mais c'est quoi ?

-Une entreprise d'agents secrets.

Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle.

-Tatie arrête de plaisanter, je veut la vérité. je m'offusque.

-Mais c'est la vérité. interviens Lumina. Si je suis ici, c'est parce-que je fais partie de cette unité. La tenue que je porte est l'uniforme destiné aux adolescents.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avait rien dit ? je demande. Et pourquoi je suis là ?

-Cet endroit doit rester secret. répond ma tante. Et dorénavant, interdiction de parler de ce que tu voir, sauf en cas d'urgence. Que ce soit dans tes futures missions ou de la vie de tous les jours.

Une seconde. Je ne suis pas sûre de tous comprendre. Je demande:

-Mais quelles futures missions ?

-Ma chouette, tu es là faire partit de l'Unité Z. Tu accepte ?

-Je-je... Je ne crois être qualifiée pour ça...

-Bien sûr que si. Sinon tu ne serai pas là. Tu accepte oui ou non ?

Je réfléchis cinq minutes. Ce n'est pas un blague. D'une part, je ne me vois pas agent secret. Mais d'un autre côté, une telle occasion ne se représentera jamais. Si bien que je répondis:

-J'accepte. Je commence quand ?

Ma tante sourit.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Ta formation commence... Maintenant !

 **Désolé Komachu, ton OC n'apparaîtra qu'au chapitre 4 finalement... Si je faisait comme prévu, ce chapitre serait trop long. Donc j'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui. Pour répondre à une question, mon Pokémon préféré est... Gallame !^^ Voilà ! J'espère avoir satisfaite votre curiosité ! A plus ! Commentaires please !**


	4. L'exercice

**Salut ! Bon, je sais, ce chapitre est arrivé assez tard... Mais je suis sur mille trucs en ce moment, désolée ! Bon allez c'est partis mon kiki !^^ Sinon j'arrête de dire le pdv car la fic entière sera en pdv Sarah sauf cas exceptionnels et/ou quand elle est pas là et qu'il y a un truc important ! Juste un dernier truc, je m'excuse d'avance car ce chapitre sera super long. Voilà, je vous laisse lire !^^  
**

Les jours qui suivent furent assez éprouvants. Cela fait une semaine que j'ai rejoint l'Unité Z, et je commence vraiment à aimer cet endroit. Tout le monde est très sympathique. Et imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que tous les ados qui participaient au jeu de piste faisaient en réalité partis de l'agence ! Le mec pas sympa de l'équipe jaune s'appelle Jordan, et en fait il est plutôt cool. C'est ma tante qui lui avait demandé de faire comme si Lumi le répugnait. Pour eux, c'était un examen; si ils finissaient le jeu sans que je me doute de quoi que soit, il réussissaient. Et comme je n'y ai vu que du feu... Ils ont tous une bonne note ! (Lumi a eu 17, Jordan 16)

Aujourd'hui c'est la fin de ma formation. Je me suis étonné de ne pas avoir besoin de plus de pratique, étant donné que j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps en cours. Ma tante (que je doit appeler par son nom de code dans l'enceinte du bâtiment: Miss Delta) m'as dit que j'avais déjà de bonnes conditions physiques, et que de toute façon cette journée va me paraître très longue. Le matin, j'ai fait quelques combats, suivit des cours... Ce genre de truc. Maintenant nous sommes l'après-midi.

-Sarah.

Je me tourne vers Tatie (pardon, je voulais dire Miss Delta) et lui sourit.

-Que dois-je faire ? je lui demande.

Elle sourit.

-Tu vas participer à un exercice.

-Quel exercice ?

Miss Delta m'emmena dans une salle imitant une forêt. C'était beau ! Je voyais des Pokémons se balader en toute liberté. Ma tante m'emmena au fond.

-Je vais te faire faire rapidement le tour de cette forêt artificielle, dit-elle. Oh ?

Ce qui l'étonnai était un homme assis dans une clairière artificielle (je précise: cette salle est juste immense). C'était un scientifique à en juger par sa tenue. Il avait des cheveux blonds avec une mèche bleue qui lui entourait la tête et des yeux couleur jaunes pâles. Il prenait des notes sur les Pokémon qui passaient devant lui.

-Bonjour, dit ma tante. Vous avez relevé un comportement anormal ?

Le scientifique sursauta et se tourna vers nous.

-Non, répondit-il. Seulement Tarsal qui continue à être impossible.

Il se releva et me sourit.

-Tu doit être Sarah. Ravi de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Nikolaï. Je suis un scientifique qui cherche le moyen de tirer toute la puissance des Pokémon sans leurs faire de mal.

-C'est un sujet intéressant, fut la seule chose que je trouvai à dire.

Il m'avait l'air sympathique. Cependant quelque chose dans son regard me dérangeait. Comme s'il cachait un lourd secret... Mais ce n'était sûrement que mon imagination.

-Vous parliez d'un Tarsal, dis-je. En quoi est-il impossible ?

-Ce n'est pas qu'il méchant, répondit Nikolaï. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas... Comment dire ? Qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui choisisse son avenir.

-Qu'on lui choisisse son avenir ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il a des puissantes attaques de type Fée. C'est pour ça que beaucoup d'entre nous le destine à devenir un Gardevoir. Mais il ne veut pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Laissez-le devenir ce qu'il veut. Peut-être a t'il besoin de choisir sa voie.

Nikolaï sourit à ma tante.

-Vous aviez raison. Elle comprend vraiment les Pokémon.

-Elle tiens ça de sa mère, répondit Miss Delta. Nous vous laissons travailler, elle doit participer à un exercice.

-Bonne chance, me dit le scientifique.

-Merci, je réponds.

Nous quittâmes Nikolaï. Quand on fut hors de portée d'écoute, je souffla à ma tante:

-Il a l'air sympa.

-Il l'est, répondit-elle. C'est aussi un homme très intelligent.

-En quoi va consister l'exercice ?

-Je t'expliquerai quand les autres en formation seront arrivés.

* * *

-Tout le monde est là ? demande Miss Delta.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Nous étions environ une douzaine.

-Bien. Je vais vous expliquer les règles de l'exercice, dit ma tante. Vous devrez le prendre au sérieux, car les deux qui réussiront le mieux se verront confier une mission.

Houlà ! Pas question d'échouer alors ! Tatie reprit:

-Voici les règles: je vais vous confier deux pokéballs. Le but de l'exercice est de capturer deux Pokémon puis de revenir ici. Mais attention ! Si vous croisez un autre participant, vous devrez faire un combat contre lui. Le perdant doit relâcher un de ses Pokémon, revenir pour prendre une nouvelle pokéball et repartir. Le temps que vous mettrez à revenir comptera dans votre note. Quand tout le monde sera revenu, nous ferons un petit tournois, ou je vous donnerai une autre. Puis j'ajouterai le total des points. Je précise qu'il n'y aura aucun favoritisme.

Elle avait dit ça en me regardant, mais je m'en moquais. Je ferai tout pour gagner sans tricher.

Elle nous donna les pokéballs et siffla dans un sifflet. Dès que j'entendis ce son, je me mit à courir.

* * *

Je ne m'arrêta qu'au bout de quelques instants. Puis je ralentis avant de m'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre. En chemin, j'avais capturé un Flamiaou qui ne m'avait pas poser trop de problèmes. Maintenant il me fallait un second Pokémon.

Un bruit retentit derrière moi. Je me retournai brusquement. Rien. Étais-ce mon imagination ? Non, le le bruit revient. Mais je poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était que le vent qui faisait bouger les feuilles...

Une minute.

Il n'y avait pas de vent.

Tous mes sens en alerte, je me releva, à l'affut du moindre son. Soudain un Dracolosse surgit, l'air fou de rage. Il me fonça dessus, se préparant à une attaque Draco-Rage.

J'étais fichue.

Soudain une lumière rose venue de ma gauche apparut et rentra dans le Dracolosse. Une attaque Voix Enjôleuse. Super efficace. Je chercha la cause de l'attaque, mais ne vit rien. Le Pokémon dragon, encore plus furax que tout à l'heure, me fonça à nouveau dessus.

Une ombre blanche se faufila devant moi et bloqua l'attaque avec Abri. Cette fois je reconnut le Pokémon. C'était un Tarsal. Celui dont parlais Nikolaï ? Sans doute, vu la puissance de son attaque Voix Enjôleuse...

Cette fois-ci le Dracolosse comprit la leçon. Il partit.

Tarsal se tourna vers moi, l'air inquiet.

-Ta ?

-Je vais bien, le rassurai-je en souriant.

Il eut l'air soulagé.

-C'est toi le Tarsal qui ne veut pas être un Gardevoir ?

Tarsal changea d'air. IL croisa ses petits bras et se mit à bouder.

-Non non ! m'écriai-je. Tu m'as mal comprise. Je ne veux pas te choisir ton évolution. Tu a le droit d'être ce que tu veux. En tout cas, à ta place, je voudrais vraiment choisir moi-même.

Le petit Pokémon arrêta de bouder et sourit.

-Nikolaï se trompait, dis-je. Tu es tout gentil en vrai. C'était super courageux ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Je me redressa et reprit:

-Faut que j'y aille ! A plus, bonne chance pour être ce que tu veux !

Je m'éloignai de Tarsal et marchai quelques minutes. Je ne l'avais pas capturer car je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ai besoin de participer à cet exercice. Il n'en a sûrement pas envie. Mieux vaut l'oublier.

Au bout d'un instants j'entendis un cri féminin ainsi qu'un cri de Dracolosse... Il s'attaquait à quelqu'un d'autre ! Vite, je fis sortir Flamiaou et on courut jusqu'à la source des voix. J'avais raison. Le Dracolosse enragé attaquait une jeune fille aux cheveux roses foncés et aux yeux oranges. Elle hurlait en tentant de s'échapper, mais à chaque fois le Pokémon enragé la rattrapait.

-Flamiaou, Flammèche !

Le Pokémon obéit, mais son attaque était toute faible, et elle ne fit que détourner l'attention de Dracolosse. Un instant je crut qu'il allait nous attaquer mais il avait une autre cible... Je me retournai et vit Tarsal, cloué sur place à cause de la peur. Il m'avait suivit ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

-Tarsal ! hurlai-je.

Je courut vers lui. Je le prit dans mes bras et me jetai hors de portée de l'attaque de Dracolosse. Je sauvai Tarsal de peu, car le Pokémon arriva à l'endroit ou nous étions avant une seconde après qu'on l'ai quitter.

-On a eu chaud, soufflai-je au Pokémon.

Il sauta à terre et tendis le bras vers le Pokémon dragon, sans cesser de me regarder.

-Tu veux combattre avec moi ? je demande.

Il hocha la tête.

-Bon c'est d'accord ! Lance Voix Enjôleuse !

Tarsal obéit mais Dracolosse esquiva. Il lança une attaque Draco-Rage.

-Utilise Abri !

Le Pokémon Psy put éviter les dommages.

-Tu a quoi d'autre comme attaque ?

Pour répondre à ma question, les yeux de Tarsal furent soudain entourés d'une légère aura rose, ainsi que Dracolosse. Le dragon fut projeter à plusieurs mètres. Tarsal enchaîna en envoyant une balle sombre sur le dragon.

Donc je récapitule: Tarsal connaît Voix Enjôleuse, Abri, Psyko et Ball Ombre... C'est impressionnant. D'habitude les Tarsal maîtrisent des attaques bien plus simples, comme Choc Mental ou Ombre Portée... Ce Pokémon n'est pas comme les autres.

-Tu es génial Tarsal ! je m'écris.

Finalement je n'eus pas besoin de combattre, le Dracolosse battit en retraite.

-Je vais prévenir ma tante, dis-je au Tarsal.

Il se colla à mes jambes.

-Je ne peux pas t'emmener, protestai-je. Tu ne serai pas heureux avec moi.

Il secoua la tête.

-T'es gentil, mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

Je me mis à courir. Une larme coula sur ma joue. J'avais envie de capturer Tarsal, mais je ne peux pas... Il ne sera pas heureux... Quand j'arrivai au point de départ, j'aperçus Tatie et lui raconta tous.

-Je vais gérer ça, dit-elle. Le tournois est annulé. Tu est 1ère, bravo.

-Mais je n'ai capturer que Flamiaou...

-Regarde.

Je tournai la tête vers la direction qu'elle indiquait. Tarsal était là. Il m'avait encore suivit. Il s'approcha.

-Mais pourquoi... ? demandai-je en m'accroupissant.

-Ta, tarsal, ta ! répondit-il.

-Je ne parle pas le Pokémon, mais je crois que tu lui plaît, interviens Tatie.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait de particulier...

-Tu sais, ce genre de chose ne se décide pas. Il se sent bien avec toi, donc il ne veut pas te quitter, c'est normal.

Je me retournai vers Tarsal.

-C'est vrai ? Tu m'aime bien ?

Tarsal hocha la tête.

-Dans ce cas, je reviendrai souvent te voir, promis-je.

Il eut l'air content.

-Viens Sarah, je dois te parler de ta future mission.

Attendez... J'ai déjà une mission ?! Au bout d'une semaine ?! Je suis loin d'être capable d'assurer une mission... Au début de l'épreuve j'en avais envie... Mais maintenant... J'ai étais incapable de me défendre seule contre Dracolosse... Il a fallut qu'un Tarsal surpuissant vienne m'aider...

-Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable...

Tatie me prit le visage entre ses mains.

-Sarah, cette mission est très importante, et elle sera difficile. Cependant, je suis contente de pourvoir te la confier.

-Et le Dracolosse ?

-Je vais appeler la sécurité. Ils s'en occuperont. Attends-moi là. Tu n'as qu'a dire au revoir à Tarsal, car tu pars demain, et tu n'aura plus le temps de le faire.

Elle s'éloigna. Je m'assit à côté de Tarsal et lui expliquai la situation.

-Tu comprends, dis-je, on se verra pas avant longtemps. En tout cas, tu vas me manquer, mon grand. Même si on viens de se rencontrer, je t'aime déjà tu sais.

Tarsal grimpa sur mes genoux et se lova contre moi. Je le serrai dans mes bras. Ce petit amour allait me manquer. Beaucoup.

* * *

Tatie m'emmena dans une salle. Il y avait un écran. La pièce n'était pas vide. Nikolaï était là. Il eut l'air content de me voir.

-Sarah ! Je suis content de te voir ! Hélène m'a tant parler de toi que je suis sûr que cette mission est entre de bonnes mains.

Je lui sourit distraitement. Je pensais toujours à Tarsal. J'étais certaine qu'il m'oublierai très vite. J'espère qu'il sera heureux...

-Sarah, assit-toi.

J'obéis à ma tante et m'assis sur une chaise posée à 2 mètres de l'écran. Miss Delta se plaça devant et commença:

-Connaît-tu Pierre Rochard ?

Bien sûr que je le connaît ! Pour qui me prend t'elle ?

-C'est le maître de la ligue de Hoen, répondis-je.

-En effet, confirma ma tante. C'est un rôle important qui justifie ce qui s'est passé. Voit-tu, c'est un homme important grâce à son rôle de maître. S'il venait à disparaître, cela créerai la panique à Hoen. C'est un dresseur puissant. Cependant, une des caméras de surveillance de la ligue de Hoen ont filmer quelque chose d'alarmant. Nikolaï.

-Tout de suite.

Le scientifique pianota sur son ordinateur. Bientôt, une image apparut à l'écran. On voyait Pierre Rochard, accompagné de son Métalosse, qui parlait au téléphone. Je ne saurai dire où ils étaient. Ils étaient de dos à la caméra. Rien de très étrange.

-Mais il n'y a rien de bizarre, dis-je.

-Attend la suite, répondit Nikolaï.

Soudain un léger gaz rose apparut à l'écran. Métalosse vacilla, puis s'évanouit. Pierre lâcha son téléphone et se précipita sur son Pokémon. Nous n'entendions pas ce qu'il disait, mais on voyait l'inquiétude du dresseur. Un homme encapuchonné apparut. Il était accompagné d'un Prismillon est d'un Medhyèna. Le second Pokémon fonça sur Pierre, et lui mordis le cou avant que le maître de Hoen eut le temps de réagir. Ce dernier essaya de se défendre, mais le Pokémon finit par le plaquer au sol. Prismillon approcha de Pierre et le gaz rose devint plus dense. Pierre s'évanouit à son tour.

L'homme à la capuche aperçut la caméra. Il donna à ordre à Prismillon, qui lança une attaque Eco-Shère sur la caméra. Celle-ci tomba et on ne vit plus que du noir.

-Ces images ont été filmées avant-hier, reprit Tatie. Depuis, Pierre Rochard est porté disparut. Il a très sûrement été enlevé par l'homme à la capuche noire. Ta mission sera de retrouver Pierre. C'est d'ailleurs pour choisir qui aura cette mission que j'ai organiser l'exercice.

Cette mission est super importante ! Suis-je

* * *

vraiment capable de réussir ?

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Sarah, j'ai bien plus confiance en toi qu'en tous les autres ados de l'unité. Je sais que tu en ai capable. Et puis, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'on vaut avant d'avoir essayer.

Si Tatie a tant confiance en moi... Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un retrouve ...

-D'accord, je vais essayer.

-Chouette ! Suis-moi.

Nous laissâmes Nikolaï seul et nous dirigeâmes vers une autre pièce. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux femmes en tenue d'éleveuse avec 14 Pokémon. Mais pourquoi Tatie me fait-elle venir ici ?

-Choisis, dit-elle.

Je commençai à comprendre.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Oui ! Ce sont les starters de toutes les régions. Tu a le choix, prends celui que tu veux.

Elle a bien dit celui que je veux ?

-Miss Delta ?

-Oui, sourit Tatie.

-Je voudrais un autre Pokémon...

-Je le savais, je reviens.

Elle sortit et reviens une minute plus tard, Tarsal à ses côtés. Elle avait du lui expliquer ce qui se passait, car il sauta dans mes bras. Heureuse, je le serrai contre mon cœur. Puis ma tante me tendis une pokéball.

-Il n'aime pas trop être dedans, mais elle te sera quand même utile.

-Merci, dis-je en la prenant.

Tarsal aimait tant la liberté qu'il n'aimait pas être dans une pokéball... Je le comprends. Moi non plus je n'aimerai pas ça si j'étais un Pokémon.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, je m'écroulai sur mon lit, Tarsal à mes côtés. Je l'ai autorisé à dormir avec moi. La suite de la journée avait été rude. On m'avait appris à m'introduire dans les bâtiments, à me cacher, à espionner, on m'as entraîner à courir longtemps, et plein de trucs du genre. J'étais tellement crevée que je m'endormis habillée.

Le lendemain, en me réveillant, je vis que quelqu'un avait posé une tenue sur mon bureau.

-Salut !

Je sursauta et me tourna vers la porte. C'était Lumina.

-Elle te plaît ? demanda t'elle.

-Je ne l'ai pas regarder, répondis-je.

Je me levai et prit la tenue entre mes mains. Il y avait une très jolie robe à manches courtes bleue turquoise avec deux jupes, celle du dessus turquoise comme la robe, celle du dessus couleur crème. Je vis qu'il y avait aussi une veste qui m'arrivait au dessus du nombril noire à manches longues, des collants bleus outremer et des bottes noires.

-Lumi tu me connaît par cœur, j'adore ! m'écriai-je.

-Essais là !

J'allai dans la salle de bain et l'enfilai. En plus d'être belle elle était confortable. Décidément, cette tenue accumule les bons points ! Je sortis.

-Vous en pensez quoi ? demandai-je à Lumi et à Tarsal qui s'était réveillé entre tant.

Tarsal sourit et Lumi s'écria:

-Elle te va à merveille ! Et voici la touche finale !

Elle me tendis un sac en bandoulière blanc. Il était chouette, mais me paraissait un peu petit... Lumi vit mon hésitation, car elle dit:

-Il est plus à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur ! Regarde !

Elle l'ouvrit, et en effet, il était beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait !

-Comment c'est possible ?! je m'écris.

-C'est la magie de l'Unité Z ! répondit-elle.

Lumi m'aida à faire mon sac. Tente, sac de couchage, nourriture humaine et Pokémon, baies... Tout ce qui me fallait. A la fin, Lumi me serra dans ses bras.

-Tu vas être géniale.

-Je voudrais que tu vienne.

-Moi aussi, mais j'ai une mission à partir de demain. Je dois trouver une Dracofite X.

Une méga gemme ?! Pas facile comme mission !

-Bonne chance, dis-je.

-A toi aussi.

Je sortit avec Tarsal, et alla dehors. Tatie m'attendais. Elle tenait plusieurs objets.

-Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant un livre. Il contient les cartes de toutes les régions, des villes, des îles, etc. Je t'ai aussi préparé un Pokédex, un Appel Monture et une corde.

-Merci, dis-je en prenant les objets.

Je regardai l'Appel Monture. Comment ça marche ce truc ?!

-Tu a plusieurs boutons, un par monture, expliqua Tatie.

Elle le montra quel boutons appelle quelle monture. Puis elle me serra à son tour dans ses bras.

-Bonne chance, de ma part et de celle de Nikolaï. Il a du travail, il ne pouvait pas venir.

-Merci.

J'appelai un Dracaufeu et montai dessus. Bientôt, Tarsal et moi voilions dans le ciel. Tatie m'a dit de me rendre au dernier endroit ou Pierre à était aperçut.

J'étais en route pour la ligue de Hoen.

* * *

Aussitôt que Sarah fut partie, Hélène rentra dans le bâtiment. Nikolaï l'attendait.

-Elle est partie ?

-Oui. J'ai l'impression que vous aimez bien ma nièce, non ?

Le scientifique se mit à rire.

-Elle me rappelle quelqu'un.

-Ce garçon, l'ex roi de la Team Plasma dont vous refuser de me dire le nom ? hasarda Hélène d'un ton accusateur.

-Je vous fais confiance, Hélène, répondit Nikolaï. J'ai été mêlé aux histoires de cette Team, et je m'étonne qu'elle doit encore debout. Les murs ont des oreilles, même ici. Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger, ni lui, ni Sarah.

-Je comprend, répondit Hélène.

Elle repensa à sa nièce. Sa nièce qui ignorait encore de quoi elle était capable, et au dangers auxquels elle s'exposait en menant cette mission. Mais sa tante savait qu'elle avait fia le bon choix en la faisait quand même partir. Elle chuchota:

-Sois prudente, Sarah.

 **Vous avez aimé ? Tans mieux ! Vous avez pas aimé ? Tans pis ! Merci d'avoir lu ce très long chapitre et commentaires please !**


	5. Début de l'enquête

**Pfiou ! Je crois que gérer trois fics en même temps ça ne me réussit pas ! Encore désolée pour le retard, comme on est en période scolaire, je ne peux écrire que le week-end... Même si là je suis en vacances... Enfin bon, voici le chapitre 4 ! *fatiguée***

* * *

Dracaufeu me posa devant l'entrée de la ligue de Hoen. Je le remerciai avant de le laisser repartir. J'entrai, Tarsal dans mes bras. Un homme attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il avait des cheveux bleus clairs et portait une tenue avec des tons pâles.

-Bonjour, lançai-je. Je m'appelle Sarah Artenger, je suis chargée de l'enquête sur le disparition de Pierre Rochard...

Son visage s'illumina.

-Ah, c'est donc toi ! Bonjour, je m'appelle Marc, je suis le champion d'arène d'Atalanopolis et un ami de Pierre. Je suis censée témoigner sur la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... Je ne savais pas que c'était une mineure qui allait m'interroger ! Comme quoi !

Je sourit. Il m'était déjà sympathique. Il me conduit à un petit muret qui dominait la mer. Heureusement, il n'était qu'à quelque mètres du sol, et il y avait du sable en bas. En cas de chute on risquait, au pire, une dizaine de bleus. Il s'assit dessus, je l'imitai au bout d'une seconde d'hésitation.

Je scrutai le visage de Marc. Il souriait. Mais son regard était triste. Son ton de plaisanterie servait sans doute à se détendre lui-même. il doit être très inquiet pour Pierre...

-Vous savez que je fais partie de...

-Oui, me coupa t'il. Tous les champions d'arènes connaissent l'existence de l'Unité Z, ainsi que les capitaines et les doyens d'Alola.

Ca fait quand même beaucoup de monde je trouve... Mais sans doute était-ce nécessaire. Marc dut voir que cette information ne m'enchantait pas car il se mit à rire.

-T'en fais pas va ! Toutes ces personnes sont dignes de confiance ! Même si Morgane et Major Bob, des champions de Kanto, ont eu un lien avec une organisation criminelle, c'est du passé. Ils sont toujours aussi caractériels mais on peut leurs faire confiance. Mais je ne sais pas si les membres des conseils 4 connaissent l'existence de cet endroit... Les maîtres c'est sûr en tous cas !

Ok. Maintenant il faut commencer.

-Bon, commençai-je. Où avait-vous vu M. Rochard pour la dernière fois ?

Marc redevint sérieux.

-A un rassemblement des champions d'arènes de Hoen, répondit-il. L'alliance Pokémon nous avait convoqué pour parler des Team Aqua et Magma, des organisations criminelles qui sévissent dans notre belle région de Hoen. Enfin bref, nous devions parler de cette situation. Pierre était présent.

-Vous n'avez relever rien de spécial ? essayai-je. Une attitude inhabituelle, des gestes nerveux...

-Non, il était comme d'habitude.

-Vous a t'il parler de menaces qu'il avait reçu ?

-Non. Il ne m'as rien dit de tel. Et puis, Pierre et moi sommes très proches. Je crois que s'il avait reçu des messages comme tu le suppose, il m'en aurait parler.

-Je vois. Merci.

Je me mit à réfléchir. Pierre n'avait pas eu de comportement suspect. Personne ne peut rester de marbre après avoir reçu des menaces, même le meilleur des acteurs. Donc Pierre ne savait pas que quelqu'un allait essayer de l'enlever. En même temps, ça ne me surprend pas temps que ça. Quelqu'un d'intelligent ne se serait pas amusé à menacer sa cible, ça aurait compromis l'enlèvement.

Une petite minute. Marc avait parler d'un truc qui pourrait m'être utile...

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? je m'écrie.

-Que Pierre et moi sommes très proches ? hasarda t'il.

-Non ! Au sujet des organisation criminelles !

-Ah oui ! Tu parles des Teams Aqua et Magma. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de...

Il comprit.

-Tu penses que l'enlèvement de Pierre est leur œuvre ?!

-J'en suis certaine, approuvai-je. Qui d'autre aurait pu enlever M. Rochard ? Ces organisations sévissent dans la région de Hoen. Forcément, capturer le maître de la ligue peut leur rapporter beaucoup ! Pensez-vous qu'ils aient pu commettre cet enlèvement ?

-Oui, répondit Marc sans hésitation. Mais pas ensemble. Les objectifs des deux Teams sont opposés. La Team Magma chercher à étendre les terres. La Team Aqua c'est le contraire, elle veut que les océans prennent plus de places sur la surface terrestre. Les deux boss se voient comme des ennemis, donc leurs sbires et admins aussi.

Tout ça était très intéressant... Mais il reste un gros problème: laquelle des deux Teams a commis ce crime ? La Team Aqua ou la Team Magma. Ca aurait énormément rapporter pour l'une comme pour l'autre... Sur ce point-là, je sèche. Il va falloir je continue l'enquête. Je me doutais qu'interroger une seule personne, aussi proche de la victime sois t'elle, ne suffirait pas à boucler l'enquête. Mais avant de quitter Marc, je dois avoir une dernière info.

-Connaissez-vous le nom des boss de ces Teams ?

-Oui. Max et Arthur. Max pour la Team Magma, Arthur pour la Team Aqua.

Je le remerciai avant de le quitter. Je lui promis de retrouver Pierre.

Maintenant je vais faire un petit tour sur la scène du crime...

* * *

Marc était sans doute rentré chez lui. En tous cas, il n'était plus là. La fouille ne m'avait rien rapporté. Le criminel avait fait méga attention à ne pas laisser de traces. Tarsal avait voulu faire un petit tour, j'avais accepté à condition qu'il ne traîne pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse, si bien que je guettai son retour. Mais, sans m'en rendre compte, je glissai dans mes pensés. Peut-être avais-je loupé un indice ? Le crime parfait n'existe pas, le criminel a forcément laisser un indice, même le plus petit !

-Ta !

Tarsal réapparut dans mon champ de vision. Il tenait un morceau de tissu rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demandai à Tarsal.

-Tarsal, ta, ta !

-Fais voir.

Il me tendit le bout de tissu. Il y avait un trou dessus. Sûrement a t'il été pris dans une petite branche. Mais oui ! Ce bout de tissu appartient au criminel ! Cette pensée me fit me lever d'un bond. La Team Aqua doit porter un uniforme bleu, et pas un rouge ! Donc les coupables sont les membres de la Team Magma !

-Tu es génial Tarsal !

Je le serrai dans mes bras. Il répondit à mon câlin, avant de se dégager. Il utilisa _Psyko_ pour faire flotter le bout de tissu devant mon visage. Il le tendit, pour me montrer l'extrémité du tissu. Il était droit et net. S'il avait été arraché, il ne pourrait pas être comme ça. Il serait irrégulier, tout sauf droit. Il a forcément été coupé. Pour mettre les enquêteurs sur une fausse piste. Mais qui voudrait faire accuser la Team Magma si ce n'est pas elle ?

Qu'avait dit Marc déjà ?

 _Les boss se voit comme des ennemis, donc leurs sbires et admins aussi._

C'était donc la Team Aqua !

-Tarsal, tu es un vrai génie !

Il sourit.

-La Team Aqua a kidnapper Pierre Rochard et a laissé exprès un morceau de tissu rouge pour mener les enquêteurs à la Team Magma !

-Ta ! approuva Tarsal.

-Bon. Nous savons que c'est la Team Aqua l'auteure de ce crime. Mais on ne sait pas où il séquestre Pierre. Et surtout, ce bout de tissu et notre parole ne suffira pas à prouver la culpabilité de ces criminels. Il nous font continuer l'enquête !

Tarsal hocha la tête. Ici, nous n'avons plus rien à y faire. Nous devons quitter cet endroit.

-Partons.

J'appelai Dracaufeu. Tarsal grimpa sur le cou de Dracaufeu, et attendit que je m'asseye. Quand je fus installée, il se lova contre moi et ferma les yeux. Je sourit. Ca me touchait qu'il me fasse déjà autant confiance.

Dracaufeu fit du surplace pendant quelque secondes, attendant mes instructions.

-Heu... Va dans une forêt, s'il-te-plaît.

Quand on sera là-bas je pourrait trouver une ville et je chercherait des informations sur la Team Magma. Peut-être même pourrais-je interroger le champion d'arène local.

Dracaufeu vola pendant une dizaine de minutes, et finit par se poser devant une forêt.

-Dracau !

-Merci, dis-je.

Je pris Tarsal dans mes bras, car il s'était endormis. Je pourrais le mettre dans mon sac, mais avec les livres et tout, ça ne serait pas très confortable pour lui. Et aussi car j'avais envie de l'avoir dans mes bras.

Je marchai de longues minutes, laissant libre cours à mes pensées. Au final, je m'assit sur une souche d'arbre. Je posai Tarsal sur un tapis de mousse et sortit le livre avec les cartes. Nous étions partis de la ligue Pokémon et Dracaufeu volait vers l'ouest. En prenant la vitesse approximative du vol de Dracaufeu, je dirais que nous étions dans le bois Clémenti, forêt proche de Clémenti-Ville. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un champion d'arène là-bas... Si ma mémoire est bonne, son nom est Norman. Il doit sûrement connaître deux/trois trucs sur la Team Aqua. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'irai voir les autres champions d'arènes. Je n'ai pas besoin de revoir Marc, il m'as déjà dit tous ce qu'il savait, et au pire, il a mon numéro. S'il apprends quelque chose il m'appellera.

-Sully, Attaque _Lance-Flamme_!

Cette voix féminine me tira de mes pensées, et j'eus pour réflexe de bondir sur mes jambes, de prendre Tarsal toujours endormis ainsi que mon sac, et de marcher dans la direction opposée à celle d'où venait la voix. Je n'étais pas seule ! C'était peut-être une membre de la Team Aqua !

Une minute. Réfléchis un peu Sarah ! Elle a ordonné à son Pokémon d'utiliser _Lance-Flamme_. Donc, elle ne peut pas faire partie de la Team Aqua, vu qu'ils vénèrent le type Eau et qu'ils détestent le type Feu. Elle ne pet pas être une ennemie, en tous cas pas une de la Team Aqua.

Je m'approchai à pas de loup, et me cachai derrière un buisson. A travers le feuillage, j'aperçus une fille d'environ mon âge. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés qui devait lui arriver au milieu du dos ainsi que des yeux roses. Elle portait un mini tee-shirt déchiré noir, une ceinture Pokémon noire, un mini-short déchiré blanc et pour finir un collier représentant le Ying et le Yang. Elle était accompagné d'un Pikachu avec une petite mèche de cheveux, ce que je n'avais jamais vu. Cela donnait à ce Pokémon un look unique que j'aimais bien. Je me demande où elle l'a eu.

Elle n'avait pas que Pikachu ; il y avait aussi un Caninos, sans doute le dénommé Sully, un Fluvetin, un Evoli, un Héricendre ainsi qu'un Goupix d'Alola. Je n'en avais jamais vu ! Cette couleur blanche change tellement du Goupix de Kanto ! La jeune fille caressa son Caninos et sourit.

-Ton attaque _Lance-Flamme_ s'est beaucoup améliorer ! C'est super Sully !

-Ouaf !

-C'est vrai tu as raison, on doit encore travailler.

Attendez. Comment elle savait que son Pokémon disait ça ? Serait-elle capable de comprendre le langage des Pokémon ? C'est incroyable !

Sully se redressa d'un coup. Il se mit à renifler l'air, avant de se tourner vers ma direction et d'aboyer. Et mince ! J'avais oublié que les Caninos ont un excellent odorat...

-Comment ça il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Alors que j'essayai de filer discrètement, Tarsal choisit ce moment-là pour se réveiller. Non mais Tarsal, tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu ?! Il bailla.

-Chut ! soufflai-je.

-Tu es qui toi ?

Trop tard, c'est la voix de la fille. Je me retournai vers elle et sourit timidement.

-Juste une dresseuse de passage, répondit-je.

-Et pourquoi tu m'espionne alors ?

-C'est juste que... Je t'ai entendu dire à Sully-

-Caninos ! s'énerva t'elle. Je suis la seule à avoir le droit de l'appeler Sully.

Un peu sec comme façon de l'expliquer je trouve... même si je la comprends. Je ne sais si j'apprécierai si tout le monde appelait Tarsal par son surnom si je lui en avais donné un...

-Tu disais à _Caninos_ , reprit-je, d'utiliser _Lance-Flamme_. J'ai cru que tu faisait partie de la Team Aqua, c'est bête hein ? Quand je me suis rendue compte de ma stupidité, je me suis approchée. Désolée d'avoir été si curieuse...

-Pourquoi as-tu cru que je faisait partie de la Team Aqua ? demanda t'elle avec un ton un peu plus doux.

Et zut ! J'aurais dû taire ce moment-là... Je ne peux pas lui expliquer que je fais partie d'une entreprise d'agents secrets et que j'enquête sur l'enlèvement de Pierre Rochard tout de même ! Vite, un mensonge !

-Heu... Parce-que j-je leurs... je leurs ai volé un objet important pour eux ! Oui voilà c'est ça !

Bon c'est pas super crédible mon truc, comme me le prouva l'air septique de la fille.

-Mouais. Sinon c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Sarah et toi ?

-Mizukie.

Tarsal se mit alors à me parler. Je ne comprenais pas, même si je savais à son ton qu'il me posait une question.

-Je ne comprends pas, lui dis-je.

-Attends, dit Mizukie, je comprends le langage des Pokémon. Il te demande pourquoi tu ne me parle pas de ta mission et de l'Unité Z. C'est quoi L'Unité Z ?

Son visage changea alors totalement d'expression. Elle eut l'air combative, en colère même. Mais pourquoi ?

-Ah je vois... pas la peine de m'expliquer j'ai compris...

Zut... Désolée Tatie, c'est Mizukie qui a deviné... Elle a un incroyable sens de la déduction... Mais pourquoi est-elle en colère ?

-Alors ta "mission", elle c'est bien passé ? demanda Mizukie d'un ton ironique. T'as bien volé ? Un objet, c'est ça ? Ce serait pas un plutôt Pokémon par hasard ? Ce Tarsal ? J'ignorai que la Team Aqua avait des Tarsal... En tous, je vais te le prendre ! Tu ne mènera pas d'expérience sur ce pauvre Pokémon !

Quoi ? Mais de quoi parle t'elle ? Des expériences ? Tarsal, volé ? Mais non !

-Mais... commençai-je.

-Mais rien ! m'interrompit Mizukie. Allez bats-toi ! Si je gagne, tu me rends ce pauvre Pokémon !

Mais ! Je suis paumée là ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-elle me prendre Tarsal ? Attendez... Mais oui ! C'est sûrement une voleuse ! Elle me joue une comédie pour mieux me voler Tarsal ! C'est la seule explication ! Dans ce cas, je dois me battre ! Je refuse de me séparer de mon Pokémon !

-C'est d'accord ! rétorquai-je. Mais si JE gagne ?

Elle eut l'air déconcertée une seconde, avant de redevenir comme il y a deux secondes.

-Je ne perdrai pas contre quelqu'un comme toi ! Mais bon, si par miracle je perds, ce qui n'arrivera pas, je partirai et tu pourra garder ce Pokémon... Mais sache que je ferai tout pour récupérer ce Pokémon ! Je ne sais pas à qui je le donnerai, vu que j'ai déjà 6 Pokémon, mais il sera toujours plus heureux qu'avec toi !

-Arrête de faire ta prétentieuse ! j'explose. Ce Pokémon est à moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te le laisser !

Nos regards se croisèrent. Hors de question que je laisse Tarsal aux mains de Mizukie... Elle ne sait pas à qui elle le donnera... A qui elle le vendra plutôt ! Cette voleuse va avoir une belle surprise. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle joue la comédie, je vais gagner. Elle va voir de quoi je suis capable !

Nous allâmes dans la clairière et nous plaçâmes face à face, à environ 6 mètres l'un de l'autre.

-Sors tes autres Pokémon ! dit Mizukie.

-Je n'ai que Tarsal, répondis-je avec tout l'aplomb que je possède.

-Mais oui je vais te croire ! Enfin bon, si tu refuse de combattre avec un Pokémon qui t'appartiens vraiment, c'est ton choix ! Mais je doute qu'il t'obéisse... Tu sais, les Pokémon sont intelligents, et vu que tu l'as volé, il doit savoir que tu n'es pas sa dresseuse.

Tarsal se mit à parler, ou plutôt à hurler, à Mizukie. Je crois qu'il prenait sa défense.

-Tarsal... murmurai-je.

Mizukie eut l'air désolée.

-Je vois... Tu as fait subir un lavage de cerveau à ce Pokémon pour qu'il oubli son vrai dresseur. Mais ne t'en fais pas Tarsal, je vais gagner et te libérer ! Tu n'ai pas obligé de lui obéir, tu peux venir avec moi !

Cette fille est une excellente actrice. Pour un peu, je pourrai croire qu'elle croie à ce qu'elle dit. Quelle garce !

Tarsal secoua la tête, ce qui me toucha. Ce Pokémon était un vrai amour... Il veut rester avec moi alors qu'on se connaît à peine ! Il est si gentil...

-Bon, reprit Mizukie, je vois qu'elle n'y ai pas allée de main morte sur le lavage de cerveau. D'habitude mes paroles suffisent à faire revenir les Pokémon à la raison...

Mais elle commence à m'énerver avec sa comédie ! J'explosai:

-Assez ! Arrête avec ta petite comédie ! Je n'ai pas fait mumuse avec l'esprit de Tarsal ! Il est à moi, nous voyageons ensemble !

-Non mais je rêve ! rétorqua Mizukie. C'est toi qui me parle de comédie ? Arrête la tienne d'abord !

-On ne s'entendra jamais, dis-je, alors battons-nous.

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec une voleuse ! Allez viens Sparky !

-Un Pikachu... dis-je en sortant mon Pokédex.

 _Pikachu, le Pokémon Souris. Il élève sa queue pour surveiller les environs. Elle attire la foudre dans cette position.  
_

-Ah, toi aussi tu as un Pokédex ? s'étonna Mizukie. Mais suis-je bête, tu as dû le voler !

-Allez Tarsal, on va lui monter à cette fille ! rétorquai-je en rangeant mon Pokédex et ignorant la remarque de cette fille.

-Ta ! approuva Tarsal en se mettant en position.

-Utilise _Ball'Ombre_ !

-Riposte avec _Tonnerre_ !

La _Ball'Ombre_ de Tarsal fut détruite par le _Tonnerre_ de Pikachu. Cette fille sait se battre, elle ne fait pas semblant !

-Lance _Queue-de-fer_ !

- _Abri_!

-Tu préfère te protéger hein petite lâche ?

Hein ? Mais pour qui se prend t-elle à m'insulter comme ça ?! _Abri_ n'est pas une technique de lâche, Tatie me l'a répété environ mille fois ! Énervée, j'ordonnai:

-Tarsal, attaque _Psyko_ ! Lance-le dans les airs !

Tarsal projeta Pikachu dans les airs avec son attaque. Mizukie riposta:

-Lance _Tonnerre_ pour te stabiliser !

Pikachu se tourna vers l'arbre le plus proche, il utilisa _Tonnerre_ dessus, ce qui eut pour effet de projeter Pikachu vers le bas et de le faire revenir au sol. Belle stratégie, je n'y aurais pas pensé...

- _Vive-Attaque_ !

Tarsal encaissa l'attaque avant que j'ai pu lui dire d'esquiver. Non seulement Pikachu est fort mais en plus il est rapide !

-Oh non Tarsal ! Ca va ?

Tarsal se releva et me sourit.

-Parfait, lance _Voix Enjôleuse_ !

-Sparky esquive ! _Tonnerre_ !

- _Ball'Ombre_ !

Je crus en moment que la même chose que tout à l'heure allait se produire, mais j'avais tort. Je vit l'attaque Tonnerre transpercer le nuage de fumée créé par le choc et frapper Tarsal. Mon Pokémon, a bout de force, essaya bien de se relever, en vain !

-Tarsal ! m'inquiétai-je. Allez, relève-toi ! Je sais que tu en ai capable ! Tu peux y arriver ! J'ai confiance en toi, allez !

Mizukie eut l'air surprise alors que Tarsal se relevait péniblement.

-Les voleurs ne disent pas ça à leurs Pokémon...

Elle secoua la tête.

-Finissons-en avec _Electacle_ !

Je vis la puissante attaque Electrik foncer sur Tarsal. Il n'esquiverait pas à temps... Mais je pouvais essayer ça:

- _Ball'Ombre_ !

Les deux attaques atteignirent leurs cibles en même temps. Il y au une seconde de flottement, de tension. Nos deux Pokémon étaient debout, tous égratignés, immobiles. Qui avait gagné.

Tarsal fit un pas en avant, avant de tomber, K-O. Pikachu pouvait encore se battre.

J'avais perdu...

 **Je tiens à préciser que toutes les définitions du Pokédex sont issues de Poképédia. Merci d'avoir lu, reviews please ! *baille***


	6. Nouvelle amitiés

**Je ne possède pas Pokémon. Et... Bah j'ai rien d'autre à dire, donc bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

Je me précipitai vers mon Tarsal, ignorant royalement Mizukie. Mon pauvre Pokémon ! Il est blessé ! Est-ce que j'ai de quoi le soigner ?! Oui, dans mon sac ! Je prit Tarsal dans mes bras et courut vers mon sac. Là je posai Tarsal par terre et fouillai dans mon sac afin de trouver les médicaments. Ils étaient au fond. Oh ça m'énerve les trucs que je cherche sont toujours au fond ! Ah ! Ca y est. Je fit manger à Tarsal une baie Oran et mit du spray désinfectant sur ses plaies, j'espère que cela va suffire...

\- Que fait tu ? demande Mizukie en s'approchant.

\- Bah je le soigne ça ne ce voit pas ? je répondit d'un ton plus doux que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- D'habitude les voleuses ne soignent pas les Pokémon volés. Quel est votre but à l'Unité Z ? Vous avez l'air plus gentils que les autres Team.

Je soupirai. Je venait de comprendre. Mizukie n'est pas une voleuse. Elle a juste cru que l'Unité Z est une organisation criminelle. Il va falloir que je lui explique que ce n'est pas le cas, mais comment ? Et que dire sur la Team Aqua ? De toute façon, quoi que je dise, je doute qu'elle me croit. Pas le choix, je dois dire la vérité.

\- Je m'appelle Sarah Artenger, commençai-je en me tournant vers elle. Je suis la nièce de Hélène Artenger, la chef de l'Unité Z.

\- C'est ta boss ? demande t'elle.

Je sourit.

\- On peut dire ça. Je dois accomplir les missions qu'elle me donne. Mais pas le genre de missions auxquelles tu pense.

Elle eut l'air curieuse et septique à la fois.

\- Et quel genre de mission alors ?

Je prit une grande inspiration et expliquai :

\- L'Unité Z est une entreprise d'agents secrets. Je sais, c'est dur à croire, mais pourtant c'est vrai. Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine que j'en fait partie.

Prise dans mon élan, je lui racontai tous, du jeu de piste à mon arrivé dans la clairière, en passant par l'attaque du Dracolosse et par ma rencontre avec Tarsal. A la fin de mon récit, je me retournai vers Tarsal, d'une part car je voulais voir son état actuel, d'autre part pour ne pas voir tout de suite la réaction de Mizukie.

\- C'est dur à croire comme histoire quand même, finit-elle par dire.

\- Je sais, je soufflai. Si tu ne me crois pas je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Elle réfléchit un instant et dit :

\- Je te crois.

Je me retournai vers elle, surprise. Je me m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me croit aussi vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'as convaincu ? En voyant ma tête, Mizukie se mit à rire puis s'expliqua :

\- Si tu mentais, je le saurais. J'ai développé une sorte de 6ème sens pour savoir si quelqu'un me mens ou pas. Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être conduite comme une garce. Je ne savais pas pour l'Unité Z.

Je sourit de nouveau. Finalement, elle a l'air très gentille. Je m'en veut de l'avoir prise pour une voleuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je. C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'ai cru que tu étais une voleuse qui me jouait une comédie pour me voler Tarsal.

Elle rit.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Mon équipe est déjà au complet, et puis de toute façon j'aime trop les Pokémon pour les voler comme s'ils étaient de vulgaire objets.

Elle fouilla dans son sac en cuir noir, en bandoulière comme le mien. Elle en sortit une baie jaune que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et donna la baie à Tarsal. Je lui faisait confiance à présent, je la laissai faire.

\- C'est une baie Sitrus, expliqua t-elle. C'est une baie plus efficace que la baie Oran.

\- Merci, dis-je.

\- Y a pas de quoi.

En attendant que Tarsal guérisse, je sortit mon Pokédex.

\- Mon aussi j'en ai un ! s'exclame t'elle en sortant le sien. Comment as tu eu le tien ?

\- C'est ma Tante qui me l'as donné. Et toi ?

\- Mon frère.

En disant cela, je vis une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. Sans doute a t-elle des souvenirs douloureux avec son frère. Je préférai ne pas en parler. Elle m'en parlera peut-être un jour. Je pointa mon Pokédex vers ses Pokémon. C'est l'occasion de récolter des données !

 _Héricendre, le Pokémon Souris Feu. Héricendre se protège en faisant jaillir des flammes de son dos. Ces flammes peuvent être violentes si le Pokémon est en colère. Cependant, s'il est fatigué, seules quelques flammèches vacillent laborieusement._

 _Goupix, le Pokémon Renard. Forme d'Alola. La température de son souffle descend à -50°C. Quand il fait chaud, il crée des boules de neige avec ses six queues et les disperse autour de lui pour se rafraîchir._

 _Fluvetin, le Pokémon Fragrance. Son corps dégagé un parfum qui envoûte celui qui le respire et qui change en fonction de l'alimentation de Fluvetin._

 _Evoli, le Pokémon Évolutif. D'après de récentes recherches, il peut évoluer de 8 façons différentes._

 _Caninos, le Pokémon Chiot. Ce Pokémon a un excellent odorat. Il n'oublie jamais un parfum. Il se sert de son très puissant sens olfactif pour sentir les émotions de ceux qui l'entoure._

\- Ils sont adorables ! m'écriai-je.

\- Merci pour eux, répondit Mizukie.

A ce moment Tarsal remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa doucement et bailla.

\- Ca va mon beau ? demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête. Mizukie tendit son Pokédex vers lui.

 _Tarsal, le Pokémon Sentiment. Il utilise ses cornes pour ressentir les émotions de son dresseur._

\- Donc, reprit Mizukie en baissant son Pokédex. Tu es agent secret.

\- C'est ça, approuvai-je.

\- Et ta mission actuelle est de retrouver Pierre Rochard.

\- Oui. Et j'ai découvert que la Team Aqua était coupable.

\- Comment ?

Je lui raconta comment j'en étais venue à cette conclusion.

\- Je vois, dit-elle quand j'eus finis. C'est pour ça que l'idée que je fasse partie de la Team Aqua t'as fait peur.

\- C'est effectivement cela.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers la gauche, puis vers la droite, comme pour vérifier que nous étions seuls. Cela attisa ma curiosité. Qu'avait-elle à me dire de si important ?

\- Ce n'est pas par hasard que je suis dans cette forêt, avoua t-elle. Je sais que la Team Aqua s'apprête à capturer un Pokémon qui s'est enfuit de leurs base. Selon mes informations, ce Pokémon n'est pas de type Eau, mais de type Plante.

Un Pokémon Plante ? Mais que va pouvoir faire la Team Aqua avec un Pokémon de type Plante ? Je posa la question à Mizukie, qui répondit :

\- Il paraît qu'ils veulent attraper un puissant Pokémon Eau. Pour cela, ils ont besoin d'un Pokémon Plante.

\- Mais le type Electrik marche aussi contre le type Eau, remarquai-je.

Mizukie haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce Pokémon Plante est si essentiel à la capture du Pokémon Eau. Mais je refuse que ce pauvre Pokémon Plante subisse de nouveau les tortures que lui infligent la Team Aqua ! C'est pour ça que je ferai tous pour le libérer !

J'en restai bouche bée. Quel courage elle avait ! J'aimerai tant être comme elle... Je ne peux rester sans rien faire alors que Mizukie est prête à tout pour aider ce pauvre Pokémon !

\- Moi aussi, je veux agir ! m'écriai-je. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans le miroir si je ne t'aidais pas ! Je peux venir avec toi ?

Elle sourit :

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand chose seule, avoua t-elle. Je serai ravie que tu vienne !

C'est à ce moment que Caninos se mit à japper. Mizukie eut l'air alarmée.

\- Quelqu'un approche ! Vite, cachons-nous !

Elle fit revenir ses Pokémon dans leurs Pokéballs et on courut se cacher dans un fourré. J'avais pris, qui allait beaucoup mieux, dans mes bras. De cette cachette, nous vîmes un homme et une femme apparaître dans notre champ de vision. Ils portaient un uniforme bleu qui ressemblait un peu à un habit de pirate.

\- C'est la Team Aqua ! me chuchota Mizukie.

Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait les hommes de la Team Aqua... La femme tenait une sorte de sac en toile de jute, qui ne cessait de remuer. Oh non ! Ils avaient déjà repris le Pokémon ! Je regarda Mizukie. Elle me fit signe de courir vers la Team Aqua à son signal. Je hochai la tête.

\- Non mais tu vas arrêter de gigoter ! s'énerva la fille en donnant un coup de poing dans le sac.

Un gémissement s'en échappa, me faisant m'énerver. Non mais comment osait-elle s'en prendre à un Pokémon de cette manière ! Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ! J'avais une envie folle de bondir sur elle et de me battre, mais Mizukie secoua la tête, avant de me tendre une Pokéball.

\- Tarsal doit se reposer, chuchota t-elle. Bats-toi avec mon Goupix.

\- Merci, murmurai-je en prenant la balle.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée... Le seul Pokémon avec qui je me suis vraiment battu c'est Tarsal... Enfin bon, je dois croire en moi ! Un peu de courage Sarah !

\- Maintenant faut trouver ce satané Pokémon ! dit l'homme. Tu sais où il est Jasmine ?

\- Nan, répondit Jasmine.

Mizukie me fit le signal et nous bondîmes sur eux. La première surprise de voir deux adolescentes bondir sur eux, ils sortirent leurs Pokémon, un Goélise pour Jasmine et Medhyèna pour son collège.

\- Prends Medhyèna ! me cria Mizukie, Héricendre à ses côtés.

Je hochai la tête et appela Goupix. Sa dresseuse devait avoir prévu le coup car il ne fut pas étonné d'être appeler par une inconnue. Une minute, les Goupix d'Alola ça peut maitriser quoi comme capacité déjà ? Je pointai mon Pokédex vers le Pokémon de Mizukie. Il connaît _Laser-glace_ , _Voix Enjôleuse_ , _Rayon Lune_ et _Morsure_. Je rangeai mon appareil et dit à Goupix :

\- Écoute Goupix, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais je veux affronter ses bandits, tu accepte de m'aider ?

Le Pokémon Glace hocha la tête.

\- Bien ! Lance _Voix Enjôleuse_ !

Medhyèna esquiva l'attaque et enchaîna, par ordre de son dresseur, par une _Morsure_.

\- Utilise toi aussi _Morsure_ !

Goupix obéit et emporta le combat des _Morsures_. J'applaudis, heureuse, avant de lui demander un _Laser-Glace_. Medhyèna fut gelé avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Je prit Goupix dans mes bras, alors que le sbire Aqua fulminait. Le Pokémon me lécha le visage, me faisant rire.

\- Je crois qu'il t'a adopter, dit Mizukie en s'approchant. Tu es plutôt douée, finalement.

\- Merci !

Les deux sbires approchèrent, furieux.

\- Espèces de salles gamines ! s'écria Jasmine. Vous allez payer !

Elle jeta le sac en toile qu'elle portait. Un Pokémon vert tout égratigné en sortit. Je le reconnus, car c'était un des starters d'Unys : Vipélierre. Le pauvre avait l'air d'en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Il avait un regard éteins, épuisé... Le pauvre... Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour lui ! Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! J'allai bondir sur lui pour le sauver, mais le garçon me prit par surprise en appuyant sur un bouton situé sur un drôle de mécanisme en forme de Sharpedo. Des ondes rouges feu en sortirent, se dispersant dans toutes la forêt.

\- Que faites-vous ? leur lança Mizukie.

\- Ca te regarde ? rétorqua Jasmine. Maintenant grouille-toi un peu Paul !

\- Je fais ce que je peux !

Des buissons se mirent alors à remuer. Un mignon petit Pokémon bleu en sortis. Lui aussi, je le reconnut, c'est un starter de Hoen : Gobou. Le petit Pokémon pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Paul sourit, et dit :

\- Bah enfin !

\- Enfin, en effet, approuva une troisième voix masculine.

Les deux sbires se retournèrent et s'inclinèrent immédiatement. Le nouveau venu portait une tenue qui ressemblait un peu à celle de ses sbires. Il avait un teint métissé, des cheveux bruns cendrés, ainsi que des yeux bleus foncés brillant de méchanceté. Je compris aussitôt que nous avions affaire au boss de la Team Aqua : Arthur.

\- Partez, dit-il simplement. Si vous avez été incapable de ramener un malheureux Gobou et de battre deux gamines, vous ne serez pas capable de vous battre avec un Pokémon Plante qui ne paye pas de mine !

Les deux sbires obéirent dans la seconde. Arthur contempla alors le Vipélierre à ses pieds.

\- Vermine.

Il leva le pied. Comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, je me mit à courir de toutes mes forces. Je me jetai sur Vipélierre, l'attrapai... et me prit le coup de pied d'Arthur dans le ventre.

\- Sarah ! hurla Mizukie.

Mes yeux étaient embués par la douleur, j'avais le souffle coupé... Vipélierre me regardait, comme pour me remercier.

\- Tout va bien, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

Je sentis le Pokémon se blottir contre moi. Sa chaleur me faisait du bien... Petit à petit, je me sentis mieux. Quand je pus me redresser et regarder net, je vis une horrible scène, Mizukie, désemparée, entourée de ses Pokémon, tous K-O, à l'exception d'Evoli. Hélas, le Pokémon ne fit pas long feu. Je tentai de me relever, mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids. Arthur, ordonna à son Sharpedo d'attaquer la blonde. Mizukie s'écrasa à son tour, inconsciente.

\- Mizukie !

Arthur s'intéressa de nouveau à moi. Je vis alors Tarsal, à mes côtés, faisant semblant d'être K-O. Je le voyais à son corps crispé, ce qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas voir.

Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

* * *

 **The End, review please ! ^_^  
**


	7. Face à face contre Arthur

**Bonjour ! Avant de commencer ce chapitre 6, je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous de Joyeuses Fêtes en retard, et une bonne année 2018 en avance ! ^_^ Ma résolution à moi, c'est de continuer à poster sur ce merveilleux site aussi longtemps que je pourrai ! Enfin bon, j'arrête de vous parler de moi et je laisse avec Sarah, Mizukie et tous les autres personnages de cette histoire ! ^_^ Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Arthur me regarda l'air de se demander pourquoi je suis toujours là. Sans doute pensait-il que j'allais m'enfuir dès que Mizukie aura besoin de mon aide. Non mais il me prends pour qui ?! Je ne suis pas une garce, ou, encore pire, une membre de sa Team ! Il va voir de quoi je me chauffe !

Un coup d'œil vers les Pokémon dont j'étais entourée m'ôte cette idée de la tête. Tarsal, même s'il fait semblant d'être inconscient, je vois qu'il n'est pas remis de ses blessures. Il a toujours les marques du combat contre le Pikachu de Mizukie. Et Vipélierre... Vipélierre n'en parlons pas. Couverts d'égratignures et même de sang, il serai incapable de mener le moindre petit combat. Et puis de toute façon, qui me dit qu'il accepterai de combattre à mes côtés ?

\- Toi là ! Je peux savoir ce que tu attends pour venir te battre contre moi ?

Ah oui. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais complétement oublié Arthur. Je me levai, Vipélierre toujours dans mes bras, et jetai un regard à Tarsal, à mes pieds. Il ouvra un œil. Je lui fit un petit sourire pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout ira bien. Bien que j'en doute énormément.

\- Je n'ai plus de Pokémon en forme, lançai-je au boss de la Team Aqua.

Il rit.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu ne comptes pas sortir tes autres Pokémon ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, à croire que j'ai d'autres Pokémon ?! D'abord Mizukie, et maintenant Arthur !

\- Je n'ai que Tarsal, et il s'est déjà battu avant que vous arriviez, expliquai-je.

\- Je vois. Mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas te laisser partir avec ce Vipélierre ? Vois-tu, j'en ai besoin pour capturer ce Gobou là-bas.

Ledit Gobou n'avait pas l'air de tout comprendre. J'avais compris que le mécanisme en forme de Sharpedo servait à attirer Gobou, mais je me m'étais demandé pourquoi. Le pire, c'est que maintenant, ça me paraît évident. Arthur savait que Laggron était un Pokémon Eau et Sol très puissant, et surtout capable de Méga-Évoluer. Arthur est certain de renforcer son équipe avec ce Pokémon.

Ce Gobou non plus, je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser tomber ! Il ne mérite pas de finir en sous-fifre de cet horrible Arthur ! Mais... suis-je capable de les sauver tout les deux, avec Vipélierre ? Peut-être pas, mais...

Mais il faut au moins que j'essaye.

\- Tarsal, tu crois que tu peux te battre ? chuchotai-je.

Le Pokémon Psy et Fée, pour toute réponse, se releva et me regarda dans les yeux, d'un air déterminé. Je souris et allai poser Vipélierre sur un rocher. Le Pokémon Plante me regarda l'air triste. Il croyait que je le laissait à Arthur, sans doute.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai l'intention de t'abandonner, le rassurai-je en lui caressant la tête.

\- Vi... souffla t-il d'un ton douloureux qui m'arracha un soupir.

Puis je prit Tarsal dans mes bras et lançai à Arthur :

\- C'est bon je suis prête ! C'est quand vous voulez !

Il rit devant mon air déterminé. Il est certain de me battre.

\- D'accord. Cependant, tu n'es pas très forte, je me trompe ?

Cette phrase me coupa dans mon élan. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas très forte. Mais pourquoi me demande t-il cela ? Je n'eus même pas besoin de répondre, mon expression dut lui apporter la réponse, car il continua :

\- Je te propose ça. Combattons. Si dans 5 minutes je t'ai déjà battu, tu devra me laisser Vipélierre et Gobou. D'ailleurs...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et envoya un Abo. Je crut qu'il avait choisi ce Pokémon pour m'affronter, mais il demanda à Abo de lancer _Ligotage_. Et Abo n'attaqua pas Tarsal, mais Gobou ! Avant que j'ai pu réagir, Abo était enroulé autour de Gobou, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

\- Mais... dis-je.

\- Ca évitera qu'il ne se carapate, m'expliqua Arthur. Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah, oui. Si à la fin des 5 minutes, ton et ton Tarsal êtes toujours debout, je te laisserai garder Vipélierre et Gobou. Marché conclut ?

J'hésitai. D'un côté ce marché m'arrangeait. De l'autre... Je n'ai pas très envie de faire confiance à un criminel. Cette histoire sent le coup fourré à plein nez. Mais... Je suis avantagée par ce marché. Non mais je suis folle ! Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance ! Mais... Mais... Je veux sauver Vipélierre et Gobou ! Quel dilemme !

Avant que j'ai pu réfléchir, j'ouvris la bouche et dit :

\- D'accord. J'accepte.

Je suis tellement stupide... Enfin, maintenant les dés sont jetés. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je devrai être capable de tenir 5 minutes contre ce prétentieux d'Arthur. Juste 5 minutes. Je vais y arriver, ce n'est pas la mère à boire !

Je m'avançai devant Arthur, ce qui le fit sourire. Il doit déjà penser que sa victoire est acquise. Il va voir !

Je posai Tarsal. Mon Pokémon s'avança. Arthur appela un Grahyèna.

\- On peux commencer ? demanda t-il.

\- C'est quand vous voulez ! rétorquai-je.

\- Honneur aux dames, dit-il en souriant d'un air cruel et moqueur.

Non mais il se moque de moi en plus ! Ca y est, il a réussit à me mettre en colère !

\- Attaque _Voix Enjôleuse_ ! lançai-je.

Tarsal obéit. L'attaque de type Fée fonça sur Grahyèna. Une attaque Fée contre un Pokémon Ténèbres ! Ca va être super efficace ! Grahyèna bailla avant de se retourner. Il donna un coup de queue dans l'attaque, qui fut renvoyée à l'envoyeur. Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Ca aurait du lui causer des dégâts !

\- _Abri_ ! eus-je le réflexe de lancer à Tarsal.

L'attaque se cogna contre le bouclier et disparut. Il s'en était fallut de peu... Grahyèna a l'air vraiment très fort.

\- _Ball'Ombre_ , dit Arthur à Grahyèna.

Le Pokémon Ténèbres releva aussitôt la tête et lança à Tarsal un regard identique à celui de son dresseur. Puis il chargea l'énergie noire nécessaire à son attaque _Ball'Ombre_.

\- Toi aussi _Ball'Ombre_ !

Tarsal imita alors Grahyèna. Les deux Pokémon lancèrent leurs attaques en même temps. Les deux attaques Spectre se heurtèrent de plein fouet. Chacun poussait l'autre. Laquelle allait gagner ?

Réponse : celle de Grahyèna.

L'attaque du Pokémon d'Arthur atteignit Tarsal avant même que mon Pokémon n'eut le temps de rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Tarsal fut envoyé valser et atterrit à environ un mètre de moi.

\- Tarsal ! m'écriai-je, inquiète.

Tarsal se releva lentement et sourit. Je soupirai de soulagement. Le combat durait depuis une minute. Et les 4 restantes risquaient d'entre longues... Finalement ce combat à l'air bien plus dur que je ne le pensait...

Arthur ne me laissa pas de répit et lança :

\- _Morsure_ !

Grahyèna fonça sur Tarsal avec une vitesse inouïe. Vite, il me faut un plan ! Mais quoi ? Mais qu... Ah si je sais !

- _Psyko_ !

Grahyèna fut entouré d'une légère aura bleue et s'éleva dans les airs. Il continua de courir dans le vide, puis comprit que ce n'était pas le peine de se fatiguer.

\- Dégage-toi de là idiot ! lui hurla Arthur.

Mais comment il parle à son Pokémon ?! Pauvre Grahyèna... Ca ne doit pas être facile d'avoir un dresseur pareil... Enfin, je dois me concentrer sur le combat !

Grahyèna se dégagea en envoya une _Ball'Ombre_ sur mon tarsal, qui ne vit de nouveau rien venir. Cette fois il resta debout, mais je vis bien que ça lui coûtait beaucoup d'effort.

\- Allez Tarsal ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver ! l'encourageai-je.

\- Pas la peine d'espérer, me railla Arthur, je vais en finir avec ce combat ! _Morsure_ !

Cette fois, mon Pokémon fut atteint au cou par l'attaque Morsure. Il mit un genoux à terre.

\- _Psyko_ !

L'aura bleue revient autour de Grahyèna, et Tarsal envoya ce dernier se prendre un arbre en pleine face.

\- Avec ça il va être confus ! m'écriai-je, heureuse.

Trois minutes s'étaient écoulées. Encore deux et je pouvais sauver Vipélierre et Gobou !

\- Allez Tarsal, encore un effort ! criai-je. On y est presque ! Il est confus !

Mes cris redonnèrent confiance à Tarsal. L'aura bleue devient plus forte autour de lui. Il renforçait la pression sur Grahyèna. Arthur me regardait. Puis il sourit. Je détestai quand il sourit. Ca n'était jamais un bon présage.

\- Que tu crois. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un Pokémon confus. _Vantardise_!

Grahyèna, au prix d'un incroyable effort, se retourna vers Tarsal. Quelle volonté ! Puis Grahyèna regarda Tarsal droit dans les yeux, de son regard meurtrier. Aussitôt Tarsal vacilla, tout comme l'aura bleue. Il était confus !

\- Non, Tarsal ! Reprends-toi, je t'en prie ! lançai-je.

Le Pokémon n'eut pas l'air de m'écouter, ni même de m'entendre. Il arrêta son attaque _Psyko_ et alla foncer de plein gré dans un arbre.

\- Arrête, tu vas te faire mal ! hurlai-je, au bord du désespoir.

Plus qu'une minute de combat. Allez Tarsal je t'en prie tiens bon encore un peu... Comment on fait déjà pour qu'un Pokémon guérissent de sa confusion ?! Le renvoyer dans sa Poké Ball... Mais si je fais ça, Arthur le prendra pour un abandon et se lâchera ! Je sais que là il retient ses coups car il ne me prend pas au sérieux... D'où ce défi de tenir 5 minutes... Je ne suis pas capable de l'affronter...

Désolée... Désolée, Tarsal, Mizukie... Désolée Vipélierre et Gobou...

Vipélierre et Gobou...

Vipélierre et Gobou ! Je ne peux pas laisser Arthur les prendre ! Sinon ces Pokémon risquent d'y rester ! Je ne pourrai plus me regarder dans un miroir si j'abandonnais ! Pour eux, je dois tenir !

L'autre solution pour guérir un Pokémon de sa confusion c'est...

Une attaque prise de plein fouet.

\- _Ball'Ombre_ sur toi-même ! hurlai-je en priant qu'il est encore assez de jugeote pour m'écouter.

Arthur me regarda l'air de se dire que je suis idiote. Eh bien, qu'il pense ce qu'il veut ! Je m'en moque !

A ce moment, j'entendis un bruissement de feuilles venant des buissons où j'étais cachée avec Mizukie juste avant que la Team Aqua ne débarque. Je n'y fit même pas attention. Arthur n'avait pas remarqué, alors à quoi bon se déconcentrer au moindre bruit ? C'est sans doute juste un Pokémon qui passait par là par hasard.

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur le combat. Encore 30 secondes. Juste 30 petites secondes...

Tarsal se redressa. Il était tombé après s'être lancé une attaque sur lui-même. Heureusement qu'il m'avait écouté, car il n'étais plus confus. Je sourit. Mais Arthur ne vit pas les choses de la même façon. Les dents serrées, le regard meurtrier, il balbutia, au comble de la colère :

\- Finis... de jouer ! _Ultralaser_ !

Pardon ? Son Pokémon connaît cette attaque ?!

Un énorme rayon blanc me fonça dessus. J'attrapai Tarsal et me mit dos au rayon pour le protéger. Résultat : nous atterrîmes sur le sol. J'avais mal partout, et Tarsal était K-O.

J'avais perdu à quelque secondes près de la fin du défi ! C'est pas vrai !

Ma vue se brouilla. Ah non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber dans mes pommes Sarah ! Tu dois trahir ton marché avec Arthur... Sauver Vipélierre... Et Gobou...

Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls...

Je me sentis léviter un peu. Voilà que je délirai en plus... Etais-je morte ? Je ne sens plus le sol, mais je sens encore Tarsal. J'entrouvris difficilement les yeux. Mais non je ne rêvait pas ! Je lévitai vraiment à quelque mètres du sol, à cause de l'attaque _Psyko_ d'un Alakazam...

D'un Alakazam ?

\- Encore toi, soupira la voix d'Arthur. Quand vas-tu me laisser tranquille ?

\- Quand tu dissoudra ta Team ! lui rétorqua une voix féminine inconnue.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? la railla Arthur.

L'inconnue ne releva pas. Dans mon champ de vision, il n'y a avait que le sol et l'Alakazam, un peu flou, de l'inconnue. Je relevai la tête au prix d'un effort incroyable et d'une grosse douleur. Je pus entrapercevoir Arthur, une forme bleue dans les bras... Le Gobou... Je dois l'aider...

\- Non... murmurai-je.

Mais personne ne m'entendis, je parlais bien trop bas. A ma droite, je vis la chevelure blonde de Mizukie, elle lévitait aussi, ainsi que ses Pokémon. Il y avait Vipélierre.

Nous bougâmes vers la droite... On s'éloigna d'Arthur... L'Alakazam volait aussi.

Non, je dois aider Gobou...

Aider Gobou...

Je retomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Finit ! ^_^**


	8. La famille s'agrandit

**Bonjour ! ^_^ Vous allez bien ? Perso je suis en pleine forme ! Certes les cours ont repris, mais mes profs ne me donne pas trop de devoirs, alors ça va super ! ^_^**

 **Donc, voici le chapitre.**

* * *

Je mis du temps à reprendre conscience. Je savais que j'étais réveillée, mais je ne voyais toujours rien. J'entendais en revanche. Deux voix discutaient pas très loin de moi. A deux ou trois mètres, je dirai. C'étaient deux vois féminines. La première, c'était la voix de celle qui m'avait sauvée. L'autre, elle me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je dirai que sa propriétaire avait environ mon âge, ou peut-être un an ou deux de plus. Rien à faire, je n'arrivai pas à remettre le doigt dessus. Je ne rappelai pas où j'avais déjà entendu cette voix.

Petit à petit, ma vision s'éclaircit. Je voyais encore un peu flou, mais ça allait. J'entendis la voix de la fille de mon âge :

\- Attendez, je crois qu'une des deux se réveille !

Je vis une silhouette au dessus de moi. Je me redressai doucement et plissai les yeux. Et je finis par reconnaître la fille : c'était l'albinos qui m'avait bousculé le jour de mon arrivée à Illumis avec Lumi. **( Voir chapitre 1 )** Elle me sourit et me tendit la main. J'hésitai un peu, mais elle était avec celle qui m'avait sauvée, donc j'acceptai sa main. Elle m'aida à me relever.

\- Tu te sens bien ? demanda t-elle, l'air sincèrement inquiète.

\- J-je crois oui... répondis-je en me frottant la tempe droite de ma main libre. Je suis juste un peu sonnée.

\- Normal, tu t'es pris une attaque Ultralaser de plein fouet. Morgane m'a tout raconté, c'était super courageux de ta part de te jeter comme ça pour sauver ton Pokémon !

\- Morgane ? répétai-je.

Était-ce le prénom de celle qui était intervenue ? La fille me montra quelqu'un assis sur un tronc d'arbre renversé. C'était une femme d'environ 20 ans, elle avait de très longs cheveux verts foncés et des yeux violets. Son Alakazam était debout à côté d'elle.

\- Bonjour, dit la femme. Je m'appelle Morgane. Je suis en poste à l'arène de Safrania, dans la région de Kanto.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait... Son visage m'était vaguement familier. J'avais du la voir dans un reportage sur la région de Kanto.

\- B-bonjour Madame, dis-je, ne sachant pas comment m'adresser à elle. Je m'appelle Sarah Artenger, je fais partie...

Je me stoppai et jetai un regard vers l'autre fille. Un peu plus et je trahissais l'existence de l'Unité Z à quelqu'un... Marc m'avait dit que tous les champions d'arènes savaient pour l'agence de ma tante, mais cette fille...

\- Elle sait pour l'Unité Z, dit Morgane.

Ah. J'imaginai que ça changeait tout. Morgane me fit signe de m'asseoir en face d'elle, sur un autre tronc renversé. J'obéis, et put ainsi apercevoir Mizukie, encore inconsciente. Je voulus allez la voir, mais je me retiens. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, on était en sécurité avec Morgane. Enfin, je crois.

\- Déjà, commença Morgane après que l'autre fille se soit assise à côté de moi, appelle-moi Morgane. J'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand on m'appelle Madame, alors que je n'ai que 22 ans.

Je souris. Je voyais bien que Morgane essayait de me détendre un peu. Ca marchait. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais je me sentais en sécurité au côté de cette femme. C'était peut-être dû à son charisme, qui sait ?

\- Je m'appelle Alicia, dit l'autre. On peux dire que je suis l'élève de Morgane. J'ai 15 ans, et toi ?

\- 14, répondis-je.

Je me tournai vers Morgane et dit :

\- Madame... Euh pardon, Morgane... Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de nous avoir sauvé, Mizukie et moi.

Morgane haussa les épaules.

\- Bah. Je venais affronter Arthur. J'ai... des affaires personnelles à régler avec lui. Et je n'aime pas sa façon d'agir. Vous étiez là, donc je vous ai sauvé. Mais peux-tu me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Arthur ?

Je prit une grande inspiration et racontai tout à Morgane et Alicia. Je conclut par :

\- J'ai été nulle. Même pas capable de tenir 5 minutes contre Arthur. D'ailleurs, où est Tarsal ?

Morgane me tendit une Poké Ball.

\- Il était affaibli alors je l'ai remis dedans.

Oh non ! Il doit être furieux ! Tarsal déteste être dans sa Poké Ball ! Je pris sa Poké Ball et le fit vite sortir. Il croisa les bras et bouda. Je pouffai, car je savais qu'il faisait semblant pour me montrer qu'il allait bien.

\- Merci de l'avoir soigné, remerciai-je Morgane.

\- Alakazam connaît Vibra Soin, expliqua t-elle.

\- Merci Alakazam, dis-je à son Pokémon.

\- Alakazam ! répondit le Pokémon Psy.

Alicia se redressa d'un coup et lança :

\- Attends je vais te montrer mes Pokémon !

Elle se leva et courut pour se mettre face à Morgane et moi. Elle sortit ses Poké Balls et les lança en l'air. Je souris. J'aimais bien l'énergie d'Alicia. Et puis elle a l'air très gentille.

\- Elle est très gentille, chuchota Morgane.

Je sursauta et me tourna vers Morgane. Elle avait dit ça pile au moment où je pensais qu'elle avait l'air très gentille... Cette femme pouvait-elle... ?

\- Je peux lire dans les pensées des gens, m'expliqua Morgane.

Ouah. Je crois qu'il va falloir du temps pour m'y habituer à ça... Enfin, des choses étranges de ce genre, j'en ai déjà vues... Même si ce n'était pas vraiment comparable. Alicia nous fit signe, et je me tournai vers elle.

Elle était entourée de 6 Pokémon : un Givrali, un Voltali, un Typhlosion, un Mustéflott, un Roucarnage et un Drattak. Je sortit mon Pokédex et le pointai vers chacun des Pokémon.

 _Typhlosion, le Pokémon Volcan. Typhlosion se cache derrière un chatoyant nuage de chaleur qu'il crée en attisant ses flammes intenses. Ce Pokémon peut générer des rafales explosives qui réduisent tout en cendres._

 _Givrali, le Pokémon Poudreuse._ _Il ajuste la température de son corps pour créer un vent de glace en gelant l'air qui l'entoure._

 _Voltali, le Pokémon Orage._ _Les cellules de Voltali génèrent un courant de faible intensité. Ce pouvoir est amplifié par l'électricité statique de ses poils, ce qui lui permet d'envoyer des éclairs. Sa fourrure hérissée est faite d'aiguilles chargées d'électricité._

 _Drattak, le Pokémon Dragon._ _Drattak a ce physique grâce à son désir de pouvoir s'envoler. On dit que cette puissante envie a déclenché une soudaine mutation moléculaire de ce Pokémon, faisant surgir de splendides ailes._

 _Roucarnage, le Pokémon Oiseau._ _Ce Pokémon est doté d'un plumage magnifique et luisant. Bien des Dresseurs sont captivés par la beauté fatale de sa huppe et décident de choisir Roucarnage comme leur Pokémon favori._

 _Mustéflott, le Pokémon Aquabelette._ _Il flotte grâce à sa bouée très développée. Il vole au secours des gens sur le point de se noyer._

\- Alors, tu as un Pokédex ? s'étonna Morgane.

\- Ma tante dirige l'Unité Z, expliquai-je. C'est par elle que j'ai eu ce Pokédex. Tu en as un, Alicia ?

\- Non, répondit Alicia en haussant les épaules.

\- Dommage.

\- Bah. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de récolter des données sur les Pokémon. Moi, ce que j'aime, c'est me battre !

\- Moi aussi, ajoutai-je.

En effet. Pendant mon apprentissage à l'Unité Z, je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais fan des combats Pokémon. J'adore me jeter de toutes mes forces dans la bataille, entraîner les Pokémon...

\- On se battra à l'occase, dit Alicia.

\- Avec plaisir. Mais, j'y pense, où est Vipélierre ?

\- Là, dit Morgane.

Elle me montra une direction. Pas très loin de Mizukie, Vipélierre était assis sur une souche d'arbre. Il me regardait. Je m'en voulus aussitôt de ne pas avoir faire attention à lui avant.

\- C'est une femelle, dit Morgane.

Ok. De ne pas avoir fait attention à _elle_.

\- Salut Vipélierre, dis-je. Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête. Je m'excusai de ne pas l'avoir remarquer, elle secoua la tête. Je pensai qu'elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Et là, elle fit un truc qui me surprit beaucoup. Elle sauta de la souche sur laquelle elle était assise et se mit à farfouiller dans mon sac, posé par très loin d'elle. Elle réussit à en sortir une Poké Ball. Une Poké Ball ? Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je crois qu'elle veut que tu l'attrapes, ajouta Morgane.

Vipélierre fit rouler la Poké Ball jusqu'à mes pieds et remua la queue. Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Je sus aussitôt que Morgane avait raison : Vipélierre voulait que je lance cette Poké Ball sur elle. Je ramassai la balle et la montrai à Morgane et Alicia.

\- Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ? demandai-je.

\- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Alicia. Déjà Majaspic est un super Pokémon, sans doute un des meilleurs de Type Plante. Et puis comme tu as sauvé Vipélierre, elle veut être avec toi, c'est normal ! Et regarde-moi cette petite bouille ! Elle n'est pas trop chou ?

Je regardai Vipélierre. C'est vrai qu'elle était très mignonne. Ses grand yeux me fixait tellement fort... Et puis je m'étais attachée à elle. Oui, je la voulais dans mon équipe. Je reculai de quelques pas. Vipélierre balançait sa queue de droite à gauche, impatiente.

Je fit rouler ma Poké Ball dans mes mains. Prit une grande inspiration. Et je lançai la Poké Ball. La balle atterris sur la tête de Vipélierre et la femelle sourit en se faisant aspirer dedans. La Poké Ball vibra une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant d'émettre un petit son signalant que j'avais attrapé un nouveau Pokémon.

Je ramassai la Poké Ball et me tournai vers mes nouvelles amies. Alicia avait un sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'au oreilles, et Morgane avait l'air d'être en pleine réflexion, ce qui m'inquiéta.

\- Un problème ? lui demandai-je.

La championne d'arène secoua la tête.

\- Non. C'est juste que tu me rappelles quelqu'un.

Je vois. Et, à en juger par la mine triste de Morgane, c'était quelqu'un avec qui il y avait eu un problème... Peut-être lui faisais-je penser à un de ses proches qui n'est plus de ce monde ?

J'allai ouvrir la bouche, quand j'entendis une vibration venant de mon sac. C'était mon Pokématos. Dessus s'affichait un numéro qui m'était inconnu. Je m'excusai et m'éloignai, prête à raccrocher si je ne reconnaissais pas la voix. Je décrochai.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour Sarah !

Je soupirai de soulagement. C'était la voix de Nikolaï.

\- Ah ! C'est vous, M. Nikolaï. Je n'avais pas reconnu votre numéro !

\- Normal, je ne te l'avais pas donné. Et appelle-moi juste Nikolaï. C'est ta tante qui m'a demandé de t'appeler pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle ne peut pas le faire elle-même, elle est très occupée en ce moment.

C'est mon imagination, ou bien le ton de la voix du scientifique a légèrement changé quand il a évoqué ma tante... ? Non, je dois me faire des idées. Je lui racontai mes aventures, ma rencontre avec Mizukie, mon combat contre Arthur... Il m'écouta sans parler. Dés que j'eus fini, il s'exclama :

\- Eh bien, on dirait que tu n'as pas chômé depuis ton départ ! En tous cas, bravo pour avoir trouvé les coupables aussi vite. Ah oui, et avant que je te quitte, Lumina m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle te passerai un appel vidéo dans la soirée. Bonne chance pour la suite !

\- Merci.

Il raccrocha.

Je retournai auprès de Morgane et d'Alicia, et vit que Mizukie s'était réveillée pendant que je parlais avec Nikolaï. Je me précipitai vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle me rassura en riant. Alakazam avait aussi guéri ses Pokémon.

\- Alors comme ça tu as attrapé le Vipélierre que tu as sauvée d'Arthur ? releva t-elle.

\- Oui.

Je fit sortir Vipélierre et la femelle s'assit sur mes genoux.

\- C'est une femelle, dis-je.

Vipélierre hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer mes dires. Je lui caressai la tête tout en parlant avec Mizukie.

\- Tu lui as donnée un surnom ? demanda Mizukie.

\- Non, répondis-je. Je ne donne pas de surnom à mes Pokémon.

\- Dommage.

\- Tu le fais toi ?

\- Oui. Mon Fluvetin s'appelle Coco, mon Goupix c'est Saphir, mon Pikachu c'est Sparky, mon Evoli c'est Aqua, et mon Caninos c'est Sully. Tu peux les appeler par leurs surnoms si tu veux.

\- Tu n'en a pas donné à ton Héricendre ?

\- Il n'en a pas voulu.

Mizukie jeta un coup d'œil aux Pokémon d'Alicia et vit le Typhlosion. Son visage s'éclaira. C'est vrai que Typhlosion est l'évolution finale de Héricendre...

\- Tu as un Typhlosion ? releva Mizukie.

Alicia et elle partirent alors dans une grande conversation sur les Pokémon Feu. Je pensai qu'on ne les retrouvera pas de la soirée. Morgane pensa sans doute la même chose que moi, car elle sourit.

La soirée passa en un éclair. Morgane m'aida à entraîner Tarsal et Vipélierre, qui apprirent Vampibaiser pour Tarsal, et Phytomixeur pour Vipélierre. Après l'entraînement, je les laissai aux soins d'Alakazam et regardai le ciel. Il faisait nuit noire à présent. Je voyais les étoiles. Je pensai à Gobou. Je sois devenir beaucoup plus forte afin de le sauver et de remplir ma mission. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais pendant mon combat contre Arthur, Pierre Rochard m'était complétement sorti de la tête. Maintenant que je connaissais Arthur, je m'inquiétais pour le maître de la Ligue. Qui sait ce que la Team Aqua lui faisait subir...

Morgane m'apprit que nous étions pas très loin de Vermilava. Elle proposa de s'y rendre dès demain. Sa suggestion fut approuvée par tout le monde, moi y compris. Je regardai mon Pokédex pour la dixième fois. J'essayai de mémoriser les attaques que connaissait Vipélierre, à savoir Charge, Fouet Lianes, Ligotage et Phytomixeur. Je l'entraînerai pour qu'elle apprenne d'autre capacités.

Lumi appela vers 21h. Je décrochai, ravie d'avoir un appel vidéo avec elle. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, alors que je l'avais quitté ce matin à peine. J'avais l'impression d'être partie depuis des semaines... En même temps, après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, mon équipe s'est agrandi, et j'ai fait trois rencontres merveilleuses en les personnes de Mizukie, Morgane et Alicia.

Je parlai avec Lumi pendant une bonne heure. Elle m'apprit qu'elle avait fini sa mission et que Tatie la laissai nous aider. Je lui indiquai que nous serions à Vermilava dans la matinée.

\- A demain à Vermilava alors ! s'écria Lumi en faisait un signe de la main, avant de raccrocher.

Heureuse, j'allai auprès de mes amies et leur parlèrent de Lumi. Alicia et Mizukie avait hâte de la rencontrer, Morgane s'exprima pas d'opinion. A un moment, je lui demandai pourquoi elle nous avait emmenés ici, Mizukie et moi.

\- Parce que Alakazam était fatigué, il ne pouvait pas nous emmener directement à Vermilava en portant autant de gens et de Pokémon avec son attaque Psyko. Et je veux vous présenter quelqu'un qui vit à Vermilava.

\- Qui donc ? demanda Mizukie.

\- Mon élève, sourit Morgane. C'est une fille de votre âge. Elle s'appelle Minami. Minami Blaze. Elle adore les Pokémon de Type Psy et ceux de Type Ténèbres. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien.

\- Tu l'as connaît Alicia ? demandai-je.

\- Non.

Nous allâmes nous coucher. Je laissai mes Pokémon hors de leurs Poké Balls, Tarsal car il détestait être dedans, Vipélierre car s'était sa première nuit avec nous. Tarsal se coucha contre un des troncs d'arbres renversés, et Vipélierre grimpa dans un arbre et se coucha sur la plus basse de ses branches. Je m'appuyai contre ce même arbre, emmitouflée dans mon sac de couchage. Mizukie et Alicia dormirent près du feu, Morgane choisit de s'en éloigner un peu, comme moi.

Je contemplai notre petit groupe. Mizukie et Alicia dormaient déjà. La blonde avait laissé tous ses Pokémon en dehors de ses Poké Balls, et l'albinos seulement son Roucarnage. Le Pokémon Vol alla se percher sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre où dormait Vipélierre et fit le guai. Il devait nous prévenir en cas de pépin. Selon Alicia, il connaissait l'attaque Écho, utile pour réveiller les gens.

Tarsal alla se coucher contre mon sac de couchage et s'endormit. Je le contemplai un moment avant de m'endormir à mon tour, en me demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la fameuse Minami.

* * *

 **Petit chapitre... où il ne se passe pas grand chose de bien intéressant ! ^_^'  
**

 **Au fait, les Pokémon des personnages connaîtront plus de 4 capacités, car je trouve complétement débile que les Pokémon oublie des attaques. J'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous gêner !**

 **Reviews please ! ^_^**


	9. Vermilava

**Bonjour ! Je ne possède pas Pokémon, et... Euh... Quel est votre génération préférée ? Moi...**

 **Tcheren, N, Bianca, N, Nikolaï, N, Zekrom, Mathis, Reshiram... Et surtout... N ! (ah bon je l'ai déjà dit ? Vous êtes sûrs ?) Bon vous l'aurez deviné, ma génération préférée c'est la 5ème. Je sais, ce n'est pas courant, mais bon voilà j'ai le droit d'aimer !**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 !**

* * *

Quand je me réveillai, je vis que seul Morgane était debout. Je baillai. Une bonne nuit de sommeil m'avait fait énormément de bien après la journée d'hier. Comme Tarsal dormait encore, je le posai un peu plus loin en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Je vis que certains Pokémon étaient réveillés : Coco, Sully, Alakazam et Vipélierre. Il y avait aussi Roucarnage, mais comme lui a fait le guai toute la nuit c'était normal.

Morgane lisait quelque chose. Je me levai et m'approchai. Je vis alors qu'elle était en train de lire sur les Pokémon Plante.

\- Bonjour, dis-je.

Elle releva la tête et répondit :

\- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui et vous ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Et oui, merci.

\- Pourquoi lisez-vous... lis-tu un livre sur les Pokémon Plante ? Je croyais que vous étiez experte des Pokémon de Type Psy.

\- C'est le cas. Je le lisais juste comme ça. Tu le veux ?

Je réfléchis. C'est vrai qu'un livre sur les Pokémon de Type Plante pourrait m'aider pour l'entraînement de Vipélierre... J'acceptai, et allai ranger le livre dans mon sac. Comme il est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur, il me restait encore plein de place. Je pourrai peut-être chercher un livre sur les Pokémon Psy ou Fée, pour Tarsal. Enfin, puisque qu'il ne veut pas devenir un Gardevoir, plutôt un bouquin sur les Pokémon Psy. Je verrai à Vermilava.

Je mangeai un petit déjeuner composé d'un chocolat préparé par Morgane, d'œufs brouillés et de salade de fruit. Un petit déjeuner comme je les adore. A un moment je vis Vipélierre loucher sur ma salade, ainsi lui en donnai-je une partie. La femelle dévora tout avec appétit. Elle m'avait l'air bien gourmande celle-là. Coco profita que je regardai Vipélierre pour me piquer une tomate. Eh bien, nos Pokémon aimaient la salade apparemment.

Mizukie, ses autres Pokémon, Tarsal et Alicia se réveillèrent assez vite. Alicia ouvrit des yeux ronds devant mon petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu manges de la verdure au petit-déj ?

\- Bah oui où est le problème ?

\- Il n'y a pas. Je déteste ça, je vais prendre du bacon. T'en veux ?

\- Non, merci, mais je suis végétarienne.

\- Ah ok.

Elle se servit et les filles mangèrent tranquillement. Je profitai de ce moment calme pour prévenir mes trois amies de la petite particularité de Lumi. Mizukie demanda où était le problème, je lui expliquai que je ne voulais pas que Lumi soit gênée par leur réaction. A mon grand soulagement, les trois filles ne furent pas dérangées par la différences de mon amie d'enfance.

Nous rassemblâmes nos affaires et partîmes de la forêt. Il nous faudrait environ une heure pour atteindre Vermilava. Pendant le chemin, Alicia nous raconta qu'elle était fille unique et qu'elle vivait à Vergazon. Quant à Mizukie, elle parla vaguement de son frère. Je vis de nouveaux une lueur triste dans ses yeux. Aussi je lui dit que je voulais lui parler.

Nous nous mîmes à marcher plus lentement, nous laissant distancer par Alicia et Morgane, qui ne remarquèrent rien. Quand nous fûmes hors de portée d'écoute, je glissai à Mizukie :

\- Il y a un problème avec ton frère ? Si tu veux, tu peux m'en parler.

Mizukie me regarda de longues secondes. Pendant un instant, je m'en voulus de mon indiscrétion. Puis elle dit :

\- Il s'appelle Archer et à cinq ans de plus que moi. Je vivais avec lui car mes parents... Ma mère est morte et mon père à mystérieusement disparu après ma naissance. Il était vraiment génial. Tu vois le cliché du grand frère parfait ? Eh bien, Archer était encore mieux. Il m'avait capturé les Pokémon que je voulais car j'étais alors trop petite pour le faire moi-même. Je ne le quittai jamais. Mais, il y a deux ans...

Elle ferma les yeux et se tut. Je pressai son épaule afin de l'encourager à continuer. J'avais deviné que quelque chose était arrivé à Archer. Mais je n'osai pas faire de suggestion, je préférai attendre que Mizukie se lance d'elle-même.

\- Il y a deux ans, en me réveillant, je vis deux objets lui appartenant sur la table du salon. Le premier s'était ce Bracelet Z avec sa Pyrozélite...

Tiens, je n'avais pas vu que Mizukie portait un Bracelet Z. Je devrai faire plus attention.

\- Et l'autre, c'était la partie Yang de ce collier.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et sortit son collier de sous son t-shirt. C'était un pendentif représentant le Ying et le Yang.

\- Comme j'avais la partie Ying, je l'ai accrochée à la partie Yang. Quant à Archer...

Elle rangea son collier et soupira.

\- Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Je pressa de nouveau son épaule, pour lui faire savoir que j'étais avec elle, pour la soutenir. En partie, son histoire me rappelait la mienne. Moi aussi, ma mère était morte et mon père nous avait abandonné.

\- Tu sais, nos histoires se ressemblent, dis-je.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui !

Je détournai et regardai le ciel, d'un bleu éclatant aujourd'hui. Je fermai les yeux et me jetai à l'eau.

\- Dés que je suis née, mon père a délaissé ma mère. Celle-ci à fait de son mieux pour m'élever, selon les témoignages en tous cas. hélas, quand j'avais 5 ans, elle est tombée malade. Cancer des poumons. Elle n'y a pas survécu. Depuis, j'ai toujours vécu chez ma marraine, Angie, qui vit à Romant-Sous-Bois, dans la région de Kalos. J'ai très souvent demandé à Angie de me parler de mon père, mais à chaque fois elle refusait. C'est en arrivant à l'Unité Z que ma tante à accepté de me parler de lui.

\- Je suis désolée... souffla Mizukie.

Je rouvris les yeux et haussai les épaules.

\- Bah, c'est pas pire que la tienne. Et je vis bien. J'ai une photo de mon père. Tu veux la voir ?

Elle hocha la tête et je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de l'unique photo de mon père que j'avais emportée. Ce n'était pas celle où il posait avec ma mère, là il était seul. Quand enfin je l'eus trouvée, je la montrai à Mizukie.

Dessus, mon père regardait l'objectif. Ses yeux gris souris avaient une lueur intelligente, air que renforçait ses lunettes. Ses cheveux étaient rouges, mais moins vifs que les miens. Tatie m'avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'il avait vieilli, et qu'a mon âge ses cheveux étaient aussi vifs que les miens.

Mizukie regarda longtemps la photo, avant de lâcher :

\- C'est étrange, sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose...

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Mizukie connaissait mon père ?!

\- Dit-moi tout ! m'écriai-je.

\- T'emballe pas, je ne sais plus trop d'où je le connaît. Mais je le connaît, ça c'est sûr !

Oh... Bon j'imagine que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je saurai qui est mon père. Bah, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Merci, lâcha Mizukie au bout d'une minute de silence.

Je me tournai vers elle, surprise. Mais pourquoi me remerciait-elle ? Je n'avais rien fait de particulier ! En voyant ma tête, elle fut prise d'un éclat de rire, puis s'expliqua :

\- C'est la première fois que je peux parler de mes problèmes à quelqu'un... Et ça fait du bien.

\- Je comprends.

Nous rejoignîmes Morgane et Alicia. L'adulte me jeta un petit regard en coin. Je voulus bloquer mes pensées pour protéger le secret de Mizukie. Cependant je sentis que c'était trop tard. Je devrai apprendre à protéger mes pensées tant que je voyagerai avec Morgane.

Nous arrivâmes à Vermilava au bout d'un petit quart d'heure. Aussitôt nous remarquâmes qu'il y avait un problème.

En effet, un grand nombre de personne était rassemblée autour de quelqu'un. En nous approchant, nous vîmes que les gens regardait en réalité trois personnes : deux garçons et une fille. Les deux garçons avaient environ 16/17 ans et la regardait l'air dédaigneux.

\- Oui, on t'as insulté, dit l'un, qui semblait être le chef. Et alors ?

Morgane, à mes côtés, se crispa.

\- Ils sont suicidaires, souffla t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, surprise que Morgane fasse une telle remarque.

\- C'est mon élève, Minami.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu vas voir.

Je me retournai vers la scène. Minami avait, sans aucun doute possible, mon âge. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et relevés en un chignon où était inséré des baguettes chinoises. Elle avait aussi de grand yeux violets et n'avait pas l'air très contente. Pas du tout contente, même.

\- Et pourquoi ? lança Minami aux garçons.

\- Bah car les mecs sont de meilleurs dresseur que les filles, tout le monde le sait ! T'avais l'air de t'y croire, alors je t'ai remis à ta place...

Je fulminai. Non mais quel goujat ! Tarsal, à mes pieds, regardait le chef des garçons avec un air meurtrier. Mon Pokémon aussi n'aimait pas les machos. Vipélierre, sur mon épaule, remua vivement la queue. Elle faisait ça quand une émotions la submergeait, elle l'avait dit à Mizukie qui m'avait traduit. Et là, c'était la colère qui dominait. Je caressai la tête de mon Pokémon pour la calmer.

Pendant ce temps, Minami s'était rapprochée des garçons. Elle n'était qu'à environ trente centimètre du chef et le regardait dans les yeux.

\- Je te défie en combat de Pokémon, dit-elle au garçon en articulant bien, comme si elle parlait à un débile mental. 1 contre 1. Si tu perds, tu ne parles plus jamais comme ça aux filles. C'est clair ?

\- Et si je gagne ? demanda le garçon, l'air sûr de lui.

\- Si tu gagnes, je te laisserai faire ce que tu voudras sans réagir, trancha Minami sans broncher.

\- D'acc ! Mais fais gaffe, je ne perdrai pas face à une fille.

\- C'est ce que qu'on va voir, crétin ! rétorqua Minami.

Eh bien, elle ne manque pas de mordant, cette Minami. Ca me plaisait bien. La jeune fille sortit un Mesmérella. Le garçon, lui, appela un Léopardus. Mince ! Minami partait avec un désavantage de type... En même temps Morgane m'a dit hier que Minami était une spécialiste des Pokémon de type Psy et Ténèbres, alors ça n'aide pas...

\- Mesmérella, attaque Psyko.

J'y crois pas...

Léopardus a volé et s'est écrasé contre un rocher... Minami avait gagné, en une attaque, et même pas efficace en plus... Cette fille était surpuissante ! Elle m'impressionnait... Les garçons détalèrent, et les spectateurs applaudirent Minami. Celle-ci aperçut Morgane et alla vers son professeur.

\- Bonjour, Morgane.

Morgane la salua. Alicia, Mizukie et moi fûmes présentées à Minami. Nous parlâmes pendant quelque secondes, avant que je m'écris :

\- Il faut aller accueillir Lumi !

Minami eut l'air surprise, Morgane lui expliqua. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs hocha la tête et elle et sa professeure nous dirent qu'elles allaient s'entraîner, et nous laissèrent ici. Alicia, Mizukie et moi allâmes au centre Pokémon. Et en effet, Lumi nous attendait, aux côtés de Tali.

\- Lumi !

Je me jetai dans ses bras. Je ris aux éclats, très vite imitée par elle.

\- Hé on s'est vu hier ! lança Lumi.

\- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier, j'ai l'impression d'être partie depuis des semaines !

Lumi rit de nouveau, puis elle aperçut Vipélierre.

\- Oh ! Tu as un nouveau Pokémon ?

\- Oui, je te présente Vipélierre, c'est mon nouveau Pokémon. Je l'ai attrapée ce matin. Tu sais, c'est le Pokémon que je protégé d'Arthur ! Et je te présente mes nouvelles amies : Mizukie et Alicia. Les filles, voici Lumina, alias Lumi !

\- Coucou ! lança Alicia.

\- Salut, dit Mizukie.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer ! s'écria Lumi.

Nous nous mîmes à discuter joyeusement. Les filles s'entendaient très bien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Nos Pokémon furent présenté. Alicia et Mizukie furent un peu surprise en apprenant que Tali, Nérée et Fay étaient les demi-frères et soeurs de Lumi, mais la première surprise passée, ça allait.

Soudain, une petit fille passa en hurlant :

\- AU SECOURS ! LA VILLE EST ATTAQUÉE PAR LA TEAM AQUA !

* * *

 **Encore un chapitre nul, ça me soûle ! Enfin bon... Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des Pokémon de Lumi, allez voir au chapitre 1. Sinon, reviews please ! ^^**


	10. L'assaut de la Team Aqua

**Bonjour chers lecteurs que vous êtes ! ^^ Je pète la forme aujourd'hui ! ^^ Je ne possède pas Pokémon, hé hé, toujours pas... Hélas ! Sinon mes chouchous de Pokémon serait bien plus évoqué, Sacha aurait un Gallame, et Serena reviendrait dans Soleil et Lune ! Bon, je ferme ma bouche et je vous envoie le chapitre ! ^^**

 **Vous voyez Sarah, l'admin de la Team Aqua ? Eh bien, je vais l'appeler par son autre nom : Shelly. Vous comprendrez sans doute pourquoi.**

* * *

Mizukie me jeta un regard éloquent. Nous regardâmes Alicia et Lumi, qui hochèrent la tête. Comme une seule fille, nous courûmes vers la petite fille. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et lui lançai :

\- La Team Aqua ? Où est-elle ?

\- Pas très loin de l'arène de Miss Adriane !

\- Merci. Allez, va te cacher !

La petite hocha la tête et courut rejoindre une femme, sans doute sa mère. Je ressentis une petite bouffée de jalousie, que je rabrouai immédiatement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être jalouse. Suivie par les autres, je courus vers l'arène. Et, en effet, deux douzaines de membres de la Team Aqua, tous en rang. Nous nous planquâmes derrière deux poteaux, Mizukie avec moi derrière le poteau de droite, et Alicia avec Lumina, cachées derrière le poteau de gauche.

Je remarquai une jeune femme dressée devant les sbires. Était-ce une subordonnée d'Arthur ? Sans doute, vu la crainte dans le regard des sbires. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Elle jeta un regard noir à un sbire situé au premier rang.

\- Tu m'avais juré qu'elle était là ! s'énerva t-elle.

\- Désolée, Miss Shelly... Je suis certain de l'avoir vu !

La dénommée Shelly gifla son sbire.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Je veux juste savoir où elle se trouve ! Bon sang, il n'y a pas trois millions de filles aux cheveux rouges dans cette ville !

Une fille aux cheveux rouges ? Je caressai mes cheveux. Mes cheveux rouges. Est-ce moi que cette Shelly cherchait ? Sans doute... Après tout, c'est moi qui a empêcher Arthur de garder Vipélierre. Et j'ai tenté de sauver Gobou.

Gobou... Penser à ce pauvre Pokémon Eau que je n'ai pas pu sauver me serrait le cœur. Je dois devenir beaucoup plus forte, afin de pouvoir tenir tête à Arthur, et libérer le starter Eau de la région de Hoenn. Vipélierre, sur mon épaule droite, tressaillit en voyant Shelly. Sans doute ne lui rappelait-elle pas de bons souvenirs... Je caressai la tête de Vipélierre en chuchotant :

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma belle. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, tu m'entends ?

Elle hocha la tête et eut l'air rassuré. Ca me touchait de savoir qu'elle me faisait confiance. Je ne devais surtout pas la trahir, et tout faire pour la protéger, elle et Tarsal. Je jetai un regard à mon premier Pokémon, sur mon épaule gauche. Il avait l'air prêt à se battre, en cas de besoin. Parfait. Nous pouvions y aller.

\- On fonce ? soufflai-je à Mizukie.

Elle s'illumina.

\- Avec plaisir !

J'échangeai un petit signe avec Lumi. Elle comprit, et dit quelque chose à Alicia. L'albinos leva le pouce en souriant. Bon, maintenant que nous étions prêtes, pourquoi attendre ?

Mizukie et moi fûmes les premières à jaillir de notre cachette, rapidement imitées par Lumi et Alicia. Shelly eut d'abord l'air surpris, puis méprisant, avant de se rendre compte de qui j'étais.

\- Toi ! s'écria t-elle. Tu vas payer pour l'affront que tu as fait subir à notre chef !

\- Ah oui ? rétorquai-je. J'attends de voir !

Alors que je courais, ma tresse me fouettait le dos, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je ne me reconnaissais pas dans mes paroles. Je ne me savais pas si... courageuse ? Je crois que passer du temps avec les filles m'a changée... Ou alors avais-je ça en moi depuis le début ? Au final, je pense que ça n'avait pas d'importance. je l'avais, et voilà.

Alicia sortit son Drattak, Lumi choisit Tali, Mizukie prit Coco, et moi je décidai de combattre avec Vipélierre. Tarsal eut l'air de bouder pendant quelque secondes, avant de sourire. Mais je sentais que je devrais le faire combattre. Mieux valait le garder en forme, où cas où.

Shelly sortit un Grahyèna et voulut attaquer Vipélierre, mais Mizukie intervient avec Coco.

\- Je me charge d'elle ! s'écria la blonde.

Je hochai la tête et courut vers les sbires, qui s'était divisé en trois groupes. Les troisième me fit fasse avec des Medhyèna, des Goélise et des Zigzaton.

\- Vipélierre, utilise Phytomixeur ! lançai-je.

J'enchaînai avec plusieurs Fouets Lianes, quelque Charges... A mon plus grand plaisir, je dominai le combat. Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Depuis le début de mon enquête, hier, je n'avais fais que perdre. D'abord contre Mizukie, puis contre Arthur... Alors gagner faisait un bien fou !

\- Continue comme ça Vipélierre ! m'écriai-je.

\- Mais bon sang que se passe t-il ici ?! lança une voix féminine.

Surprise, je me retournai vers cette voix. C'était une jeune femme d'environ 18 ans, qui était plutôt grande. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle avait de longs cheveux du même rouge que ses yeux, en pétards, attachés en queue de cheval par un nœud bleu. Elle portait un t-shirt noir à manches courtes et laissant son ventre à l'air, avec pour motif une flamme qui évoquait la chaleur et un long jean bleu attaché par une ceinture

Un éclair blanc apparut, et Minami surgit aux côtés de la jeune femme.

\- Voilà Adriane, c'est eux la Team Aqua, dit Minami en montrant les sbires, puis Shelly, du doigt.

Alors cette femme, c'était Adriane, la championne d'arène de Vermilava... En même temps, la Team Aqua attaquait son arène, c'était donc normal qu'elle veuille intervenir. Le contraire aurait même était étonnant.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ici ?! demanda Adriane aux membres de la Team Aqua.

Shelly, méprisante, répondit :

\- T'inquiète, on ne va pas s'attarder. Notre chef voudrait juste... s'entretenir, avec cette demoiselle, ajouta t-elle en me montrant.

Vu comme elle avait hésité sur le mot "s'entretenir", j'étais certaine qu'Arthur ne voulait pas que parler avec moi. Peut-être me massacrer une fois pour toute, ce qui serait bien plus crédible. Shelly devrait réviser ses mensonges.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous suivre ! rétorquai-je.

Elle parlait de moi comme ci je n'étais qu'une simple formalité ! Et pourquoi devrais-je me laisser faire, d'abord ? Je me rendis compte qu'il y a une semaine je me serais sans doute résignée à les suivre. Ou alors aurais-je perdu contre les sbires. L'Unité Z et cette enquête m'a fait grandir et m'aidaient à prendre confiance en moi. Ce qui, me connaissant, ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça... souffla Shelly en levant les yeux au ciel. Arthur t'a décrite comme une gamine assez courageuse. Franchement, je me demande où il a pu le voir, ton fameux courage... Tout ce que t'as fait pour nous faire dégager, c'est battre quelque sbires débiles, en laissant ta copine m'affronter.

Peut-être. Mais, si j'en crois le Bekipan K-O près de Shelly, et Coco qui voletait toute joyeuse (Mizukie m'avait dit que Coco était une femelle), j'avais bien fait de laisser Mizukie combattre.

\- Je connais mes limites, répondis-je avec calme.

\- Bien répondu ! approuva Lumi.

Shelly leva de nouveaux les yeux au ciel. Et soudain, quelque chose qu'elle avait dit tout à l'heure me revint en mémoire.

 _Arthur t'a décrite comme une gamine assez courageuse._

Je n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup, mais maintenant ça me semblait important. Arthur avait vraiment dit ça sur moi ? Que j'étais courageuse ? Shelly aurait-elle menti ? Non, j'ai vu qu'elle était mauvaise menteuse, je l'aurai deviné si elle mentait... Ca voudrait dire qu'Arthur trouvait que j'étais courageuse ? Ca alors... Si quelqu'un me l'avait dit, je lui aurais ris au nez.

Adriane, trouvant sans doute que Shelly mettait trop de temps à partir. La jeune femme de la Team Aqua recula d'un pas et lança :

\- Ouais, c'est bon, on s'en va... Allez les sbires, ve-

\- Oh ! Ca a l'air intéressant ce qui se passe ici... commenta une voix féminine.

Une jeune femme qui avait environ 18 ans comme Adriane sortit de nulle part. Mais la ressemblance avec Adriane s'arrêtait là : la nouvelle venue était plutôt petite, a peine plus grande que moi. Elle avait des cheveux et des yeux mauves. Elle portait une combinaison qui avait l'air assez chaude, rouges avec des parties marrons. Elle avait une capuche.

Elle vit Shelly et plaça sa main devant sa bouche comme pour étouffer son rire, alors que ça se voyait qu'elle voulait que tout le monde sache qu'elle riait.

\- Cette chère Shelly ! A ce que je vois, une championne d'arène suffit à faire peur à la Team Aqua... Vous êtes tombés bien bas !

\- Tu peux parler Courtney ! rétorqua Shelly. Vous, la Team Magma, ne prenez aucune initiative pour réussir vos plans, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâches !

L'inconnue se rapprocha. Alors elle s'appelait Courtney... Selon Shelly, elle faisait partie de la Team Magma, la Team ennemie à la Team Aqua... Si quelqu'un pouvait nous aider à les chasser, c'était bien elle ! J'espérai qu'elle allait nous aider.

Quand elle fut assez proche de nous, elle croisa mon regard. Ses yeux mauves avaient une lueur malicieuse... C'est étrange... J'étais sûre d'avoir déjà vu cet air quelque part. Pourtant, c'est le genre de regard qui était propre à une personne... Cela voudrait-il dire que j'avais déjà vu Courtney ? Pourtant, je n'en ai pas le souvenir. D'où la connaissais-je... ?

Elle se détourna de moi pour s'intéresser à Shelly.

\- Déjà, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas parce-que nous n'attaquons rien ni personne que nous ne prenons pas initiative. Pour ta gouverne, nous sommes même très proches du but...

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Shelly et la Team Aqua non plus ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Dés qu'ils furent partis, Adriane s'approcha de Mizukie, Alicia, Lumi et moi et nous sourit.

\- Un grand merci à toutes les quatre ! Vous les avez fait dégager, c'était grandiose !

\- Vous y êtes pour beaucoup aussi, répondit Alicia.

Minami s'approcha à son tour et intervient :

\- C'était plutôt pas mal... Bien joué.

\- Merci, dit Lumi.

Minami eut l'air surprise. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause du fait que Lumi est à moitié Voltali...

\- Qui es-tu ?

Je me retins de rire. Et non, ce n'était pas pour ça ! Je devrais peut-être être moins effrayée quant à la réaction des autres envers Lumi...

\- Je m'appelle Lumina Blake, mais tu peux m'appeler Lumi si tu veux, se présenta Lumi. Je suis la meilleure amie de Sarah.

\- En effet, approuvai-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Nous rîmes, les autres se joignirent à nous.

\- Ca vous dirait de m'affronter ? demanda Adriana quand nous arrêtâmes de rire. Je mets mon badge en jeu.

Je voulais bien, mais je ne souhaitais pas participer à la Ligue. Je n'étais pas encore assez forte pour essayer, mais un de ces jours, pourquoi pas ? Je déclinai, ainsi qu'Alicia et Lumi. Mizukie et Minami acceptèrent. Je ne savais pas que Mizukie collectionnait les badges d'arènes. Elle m'expliqua que c'était juste pour s'améliorer. Elle ne me le dit pas, mais je me doutais que c'était pour devenir plus forte, afin de retrouver son frère. Cependant, c'était Minami qui allait combattre en premier.

Alors que les deux filles avaient leur première Poké Ball dans leurs mains, une explosion retentit.

\- Encore ?! râla Minami.

Je me retint de l'imiter. Était-ce encore la Team Aqua ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Vipélierre étant fatiguée, je l'avais mise dans sa Poké Ball. Tarsal devrait combattre. Nous allâmes en direction de l'explosion. Nous n'y voyions rien ! La fumée me rentrait dans la gorge, je n'arrêtais pas de tousser. Que c'était indiscret ! Pour ne pas se faire repérer, c'était d'un pratique ! Cette fumée n'était pas normale. Quelqu'un chose devait l'alimenter. Mizukie sortit Sparky, qui utilisa Flash. Ainsi, nous pûmes de nouveau nous voir les unes les autres.

\- Quelqu'un comprend ce qui se passe ? lança Alicia.

\- Vous croyez que c'est encore la Team Aqua ? demandai-je.

\- Ils n'ont pas intérêt à se ramener ! s'écria Minami en faisant craquer ses doigts.

\- Carrément ! renchérit Adriane en levant le poing.

\- Je ne crois pas, les contredit Lumina. Je ne pense pas qu'ils sont idiots à ce point.

Minami secoua la tête. J'étais certaine qu'elle pensait que si, la Team Aqua était assez stupide pour retenter de me ramener auprès d'Arthur. Et moi, que pensais-je ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. Je n'aimais pas Arthur, mais je doutais qu'il soit assez stupide pour prendre des membres stupides.

Alors que nous cherchions nos ennemis, je remarquai le silence de plomb qui régnait. Pas un bruit, même pas les cris des gens qui s'enfuyaient. Ca me faisait peur. Tarsal se passa près de mon épaule. Je sentis qu'il avait peur, lui aussi. En même temps, ce silence nous glaçait le sang à toutes. Même Minami se frottait les bras, l'air anxieux.

Et soudain, la lumière se fit. Nous étions aveuglées, quand une Poké Ball fonça sur... Lumi ! Non, pas Lumi. Malgré la lumière m'aveuglant, une attaque Flash sans doute, je courus vers mon amie. Je devais détourner cette Poké Ball !

\- Tarsal, lance Psy- commençai-je.

Mais la Ball était trop rapide, elle toucha le bras de Lumi, alors qu'elle se cachait le visage. Elle y fut aspirée. Lumi étant à moitié Voltali, elle était affectée par les Poké Balls. Je sprintai, mais je ne pus pas être assez rapide, la Poké Ball s'envola vers une silhouette trop floue pour pouvoir la distinguer. Après quelque éclairs, la fumée disparut, la silhouette aussi.

Et la Poké Ball contenant Lumi aussi.

Les filles ne comprenaient rien. Moi, je tombai à genoux. Non, pas Lumi, pas ma meilleure amie... Je ne peux rien faire sans elle. Au bord du désespoir, je hurlai de toutes mes forces :

\- LUMIIIIII !

Et l'émotion me fit perdre conscience.

* * *

 **Désolée désolée désolée désolée Ange ! Vraiment ! Mais je manquai d'inspiration pour la fin de ce chapitre, et comme je voulais que les choses bougent dans ce chapitre...  
**

 **Au niveau de l'enquête, je sais qu'elle n'avance plus, mais dans le prochain chapitre, les choses entraîneront de nouvelles découvertes sur cette enquête. Et un nouvel OC ! ^^ Oui je spoil. Un problème avec ça ?  
**

 **A plus, et reviews please ! ^^**


	11. Sarah prend les choses en main

**Me revoici pour le chapitre 10 ! Enfin ! Je suis vraiment contente d'être arrivée à ce stade, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée dans cette histoire ! Mention toute particulière à Infycals, Komachu et Ange ! Merci les filles ! (désolée si tu es un garçon Ange !) Alors maintenant je vais plutôt me concentrer sur cette fic, et sur une autre. Contents ? Parce-que moi oui ! ^^**

 **Désolée pour ceux à qui j'ai fait peur à cause de mon retard. Mais je suis là, toujours fidèle au poste ! ^^ J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre car j'en ai beaucoup en cours. Encore désolée !**

 **Je ne possède pas toujours pas Pokémon ! Et attention, pendant quelques temps, le pdv ne sera pas Sarah, avant de revenir sur elle.**

* * *

Pdv Mizukie.

Ca faisait maintenant 24 h que Lumina avait été capturée par une personne inconnue. Minami vivant seule, elle nous laissait rester chez elle, ce qui je trouvais était très gentil de sa part. Morgane aussi était là, et elle nous apprit qu'elle était la marraine de Minami, et qu'elle vivait en réalité avec sa filleule.

Alicia et moi aidions à la cuisine et au ménage. Nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose d'autre, nous passions la plupart de notre temps à essayer de parler à Sarah. Elle n'était plus elle-même depuis la capture de Lumina. Elle restait sans arrêt dans la chambre prêtée par Minami et Morgane, elle déprimait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour elle. Alicia prétendait avoir une idée, mais je n'en avais toujours pas vu la couleur.

Ce fut le quatrième jour, que je compris quel était le plan d'Alicia, et je devais avouer qu'il me surprit beaucoup. Je rendis visite à Sarah. Comme tous les jours, elle était roulée en boule sur son lit, Tarsal et Vipélierre assis à ses côtés. Je pus d'ailleurs surprendre une conversation entre eux :

\- _Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?_ demanda Tarsal à Vipélierre.

\- _Mais oui !_ assura Vipélierre. _Tu utilises Psyko, et moi je vole puis je me casse la figure, tu verras ça va la faire rire !_

 _\- Si tu le dis..._

Je souris. Sarah avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir ces deux Pokémon. Ils étaient vraiment adorables de tout faire pour la consoler, la faire rire. Mon don de comprendre les Pokémon venait sans doute du fait que j'avais toujours vécu entourée de dizaines de Pokémon, Archer passant le plus clair de son temps en forêt avec les Pokémon, je le suivais toujours.

Archer... Je devais le retrouver. Mon grand-frère était mon modèle, le soleil de ma vie, avec les Pokémon. Il avait fait tant de choses pour moi, je devais lui rendre la pareille en le retrouvant.

Je tentai vainement de parler avec Sarah. La pauvre était vraiment affectée. J'avais bien envie de la secouer un peu, mais je ne savais pas du tout comment elle allait réagir... Peut-être que cette technique ne marchait pas avec elle... Mais en tous cas, moi, si j'étais dans cet état, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me remette les idées en place. Minami n'était pas très proche de Sarah, et Alicia était trop douce pour faire ça, alors c'était à moi d'assurer ce rôle.

\- Tu as l'intention de rester là sans rien faire ?! m'écriai-je.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux dorés releva la tête vers moi. Bon, j'avais réussi à attirer son attention, c'était déjà ça... Maintenant que j'avais commencé, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Sarah, tu penses que Lumina voudrait que tu te morfondes ? Moi, je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait que tu te battes pour elle, que tu te bouges un peu, pour elle, et pour tes Pokémon qui font tous pour te consoler, te faire rire, et toi tu restes sans rien faire ?! Franchement, tu me déçois !

Je tournai les talons, la laissant plantée là. Bon, je n'avais pas pris de pincettes, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser aussi mal... J'espérai vraiment que ça allait servir à quelque chose...

Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, je vis qu'Alicia me tournait le dos. Minami était assise à la table, et Morgane était à côté d'elle, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Quand je me rapprochai, je vis deux Pokémon. Le premier je le connaissais : il s'agissait de Créhelf, le Pokémon Savoir. Mais c'était un Pokémon fabuleux ! Que faisait-il ici ? Avait-il un lien avec le plan d'Alicia ?

Le deuxième Pokémon était plutôt petit et rose. De vue, je devinai qu'il était de type Psy. Il dégageait une aura de puissance, qui me tenait en respect.

\- Merci Mew ! s'exclama Alicia. Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça, mais tu vois Sarah est une de mes amies, je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi... Et merci aussi à toi Créhelf.

Donc le Pokémon rose s'appelait Mew... Je vis aussi qu'il jetait un regard méfiant à Morgane. Enfin, je détestais qu'on se mêle de mes affaires, alors je n'allais pas faire la fille pleine de contradictions.

\- Oh, Mizukie ! lança Alicia en se tournant vers moi. Je te présente Mew et Créhelf, mes amis.

\- Ce sont des Pokémon... commençai-je.

\- Fabuleux, je sais, j'ai de la chance, ils sont géniaux ! Ils vont nous aider avec Sarah.

\- Comment ? demanda Morgane, toujours l'air aussi mal à l'aise.

Je ne comprenais pas, moi non plus. En quoi des Pokémon Fabuleux pourraient nous aider à guérir Sarah. Depuis que nous étions là, je ne trouvais aucun moyen d'aider Sarah, et je crois que les filles aussi. Mais bon, j'imaginai que tous les moyens étaient bons pour l'aider...

* * *

 **Pdv Sarah.**

Je me retournai pour la millième fois dans mon lit. Vipélierre monta sur son lit, elle avait l'air décidé. Tarsal utilisa Psyko et monta à son tour. Et alors Vipélierre tendit ses petits bras vers le ciel et Tarsal la fit voler à travers la pièce. Quand elle s'écrasa par terre, j'esquissai un petit sourire, et aidai la femelle à remonter sur mon lit. Elle et Tarsal étaient vraiment adorables, à vouloir me remonter le moral.

C'était vrai que je n'étais vraiment pas bien depuis la capture de Lumina. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais tout de même... Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Je connaissais sa faiblesse. J'aurais du prévenir les autres... Peut-être que... Elle serait peut-être encore avec nous. Comment allait-elle ? Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Je ne savais rien, et ça me rendait dingue... Que pouvais-je faire ?

 _Agir !_

Hein ? Qu'était-ce que cette voix... ? Je regardai partout autour de moi. Personne, à part moi et les deux Pokémon. Vipélierre et Tarsal aussi avaient l'air surpris, ils devaient avoir entendu aussi. En tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, je vis deux Pokémon. Créhelf, le Pokémon Savoir, et un Pokémon rose que je ne connaissais pas. Mais que faisait un Pokémon Fabuleux près de ma fenêtre... ?

Le Pokémon rose s'agita, visiblement l'air mécontent.

 _Tu ne sais pas quoi affaire pour aider ton amie ? Eh bien agis ! Tu dois prendre les choses en main !_

\- Q-qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je, un peu stressée.

 _Je m'appelle Mew, et voici Créhelf. Je suis le Pokémon Nouveau, et lui je pense que tu dois le savoir. Nous sommes amis avec Alicia. Tu crois pouvoir aider ton amie en restant là, à brouiller du noir ? Tu crois que c'est ce que voudrait Lumina ?_

 **Je peux te le dire, non. Ce qu'elle voudrait, c'est que tu te battes ! Pour elle, pour réussir ta mission, et surtout pour toi !**

Ca, ça devait être la voix de Créhelf. C'était le Pokémon Savoir, il devait savoir ce que ressentait Lumi. Elle voulait vraiment que je batte pour ce qui était important ? Elle avait raison. Les Pokémon Nouveau et Savoir aussi. Si je restais là, à me morfondre, que pourrais-je faire ? Et Mizukie, Lumina, Minami et Morgane ? Elles devaient me trouver lâche. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser ainsi ! Il fallait que j'agisse !

Je me relevai d'un coup, et tournai le regard vers Vipélierre et Tarsal.

\- Les amis... Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas pu déprimer comme ça. Mais je vous promet que je vais me rattraper.

Je regardai Mew et Créhelf.

\- Merci à vous ! J'ai déconné. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

 _Je t'en prie._

 **De rien, Alicia peut être vraiment convaincante quand elle s'y met. Remercie-la plutôt.**

Je hochai la tête.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Les deux Pokémon hochèrent une dernière fois la tête, et repartirent. Vipélierre me grimpa sur l'épaule droite, et je posai Tarsal sur la gauche. Je m'avançai vers la porte de ma chambre et la poussai d'un coup. Mizukie et Alicia sursautèrent en entendant la porte claquer, Minami se contenta de me fixer et Morgane esquissa un sourire.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du me renfermer sur moi-même. Merci à toutes pour m'avoir soutenue, Mizukie pour tes paroles, et Alicia, pour avoir demander de l'aider à tes amis Pokémon. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidée.

Elles sourirent, imitées finalement par Minami.

\- On commence par quoi ? demanda cette dernière.

Je compris immédiatement de quoi elle parlait. Qu'elle soit au courant m'étonnait à peine : sa marraine avait du lui expliquer. Je n'avais qu'une seule piste, et je pensai qu'il était grand temps de l'explorer. Et j'en profiterai pour récupérer un Pokémon qui n'était que trop resté auprès des mains de ce type.

\- Nous allons rendre une petite visite à la Team Aqua, lançai-je. Quelqu'un connait l'emplacement de leur base ?

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, puis Minami sourit de nouveau, tout comme sa marraine.

* * *

Nous avions décidé de partir le soir pour Nénucrique. Mizukie, Minami, et moi monterons sur Dracaufeu, et Alicia voyagera sur son Roucarnage. L'après-midi fut consacré à l'entraînement, en particulier le mien, car aussi déterminée que je l'étais à présent, je n'en restais pas moins la Dresseuse la plus faible du groupe. Après un long entraînement intensif, Tarsal connaissait à présent Mur Lumière. Quant à Vipélierre, elle apprit Vampigraine et Méga-Sangsue. J'étais heureuse qu'ils devenaient plus forts. D'une certaine manière, cela voulait dire que je le devenais aussi.

Minami tenait à nous présenter ses Pokémon avant de partir. Selon elle, si nous étions séparées, il faudrait que tout le monde sache combattre avec les Pokémon de tout le monde. Ca me semblait être une excellente réflexion.

Elle sortit ses Poké Balls. Ses Pokémon se dévoilèrent un par un, je sortis mon Pokédex et le tendis vers chacun d'entre eux.

 _Mentali, le Pokémon Soleil. Mentali est extrêmement loyal envers les Dresseurs qu'il respecte. On raconte que ce Pokémon a développé des talents divinatoires pour protéger son Dresseur._

 _Noctali, le Pokémon Lune. Noctali a évolué suite à une longue exposition aux rayons lunaires. Il se cache dans les recoins sombres et attend patiemment le passage de ses ennemis. Les anneaux sur son corps s'illuminent au moment où il bondit._

 _Mesmérella, le Pokémon Magouilleur. Il tire son énergie de la lumière des étoiles et marque leur position en faisant léviter des pierres la nuit._

 _Farfuret, le Pokémon Griffacérée. Farfuret grimpe aux arbres en enfonçant ses griffes crochues dans l'écorce. Ce Pokémon cherche les nids qui ne sont pas surveillés et vole les œufs pour les manger pendant que les parents sont partis._

 _Gardevoir, le Pokémon Etreinte. Gardevoir a le pouvoir de prédire l'avenir. On raconte que lorsqu'il sent que son Dresseur est en danger, il libère une puissante décharge d'énergie télékinétique._

 _Démolosse, le Pokémon Sombre. Dans une meute de Démolosse, le leader est doté de cornes inclinées vers l'arrière. Ces Pokémon choisissent leur chef en organisant des combats entre eux._

Eh bien, quelle équipe... Je vis que Tarsal jetait des regards mauvais au Gardevoir. C'était vrai que les humains voulaient le forcer à devenir un Gardevoir avant, alors que lui ne le souhaitait pas. Il devait entretenir une sorte de rancune envers ce Pokémon. Je m'accroupis et lui caressai la tête.

\- Tu sais que je te forcerai jamais à être ce que tu ne veux pas, dis-je. Tu n'as pas à en vouloir aux Gardevoir, ce n'est pas de leur faute.

Tarsal me regarda dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête. Je compris qu'il voulait dire qu'il allait faire des efforts. Je souris. Avec un peu de volonté, j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait tourner la page, et aller de l'avant sans penser au passé.

Morgane s'approcha vers nous après que Minami eut rentré ses Pokémon dans leurs Poké Balls. L'adulte nous avait dit que son travail s'arrêtait ici, qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec nous. Ca m'avait étonnée car elle avait prétendu qu'elle avait des comptes à régler avec Arthur. Mais elle avait secoué la tête. Elle ne voulait plus se mêler de mes affaires, et je la comprenais.

Je montai sur la Poké Monture, imitée par Mizukie, qui se cala entre les ailes du Pokémon. Alors que je m'installai sur le cou du Pokémon Vol et Feu, Minami nous rejoint et s'assit juste derrière Mizukie, s'accrochant à elle. Je sentis les bras de la blonde m'attraper la taille. Alicia, installée sur son Roucarnage, nous fit signe qu'elle était prête. Après un dernier au revoir à Morgane, nous décollâmes.

Direction Nénucrique !

* * *

Nous arrivâmes vers minuit. Nous atterrîmes juste devant la ville, et commençâmes aussitôt à monter les tentes. Je partageai la mienne avec Mizukie. Après un bon repas, nous allâmes dans nos tentes respectives. Je papotai un moment avec la blonde aux yeux roses, et m'endormis la première.

Le lendemain, nous fûmes si efficaces, qu'à à peine 8 h, nous étions cachées près de la base de la Team Aqua, prêtes à nous y infiltrer. Dés que les gardes eurent le dos tourné, nous nous infiltrâmes dans la base de la Team Aqua. Chacune d'entre avait choisi deux de ses Pokémon, moi j'avais les miens, Mizukie avait choisi Héricendre et Saphir, Minami avait pris son Gardevoir et son Noctali, et enfin Alicia avait sélectionné Roucarnage et Voltali. J'eus un petit pincement de coeur en le voyant, il me faisait penser à Lumi.

Je contemplai mes amies.

\- Vous êtes prêtes ?

Elles hochèrent la tête, je me retournai, et nous commençâmes à marcher. Team Aqua, prend garde, nous arrivons !

* * *

 **Et voilà ! ^^ Je suis contente de rependre cette histoire ! ^^ Je vous promets une tonne d'action pour le chapitre 11, vous verrez, je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même ! ^^**

 **Review please ! ^^**


	12. A l'attaque !

**Me revoici ! ^^ Je suis aussi rendue compte que j'ai promis un nouvel OC pour le précédent, et que je ne l'ai pas fait. Désolée Infy ! ^^ '**

 **Aussi, je voulais vous dire, pour celles dont l'OC n'est pas encore arrivée, c'est normal, c'est parce-que j'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial pour elle. C'est le cas pour Alice, Marion et Nahéma. Seules les concernées peuvent comprendre de qui je parle ! (Nahéma n'est pas décrit par commentaire, ne prenez pas la peine de la chercher).**

 **Je ne possède pas Pokémon. Et voici le chapitre 11 ! ^^**

* * *

Nous marchions maintenant depuis quelques minutes. Aucune d'entre nous ne parlait. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, j'avais pris la tête du groupe, mes Pokémon me suivant. Vipélierre, en particulier, marchait vite, l'air d'être prête à découdre. Je la comprenais : elle avait été maltraitée par Arthur, c'était normal qu'elle était venger.

Au bout d'un moment, nous arrivâmes devant un croisement. Un chemin assez étroit partait vers la droite, et un autre plus grand mais sombre allait vers la gauche.

\- Par où allons-nous ? demanda Minami.

Elle me regardait. Après un regard vers Mizukie et Alicia, je vis vers qu'elles en faisaient de même. Je rougis, un peu gênée. Pourquoi moi regardaient-elles ? Avaient-elles décidé de moi prendre pour chef ? Si oui, je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée... Vu comment j'avais mal réagi à la première difficulté... Mais même si j'avais vrillé, c'était justement l'occasion de moi rattraper. Ne disait-on pas qu'on apprenait de ses erreurs ?

\- Nous allons nous séparer, répondis-je. Je vais à droite avec Mizukie, et Minami et Alicia, vous irez à gauche. Si un des deux groupes à un souci, il envoie un de ses Pokémon à la recherche de l'autre. Quelqu'un a une objection ?

Elles secouèrent la tête. Après un dernier signe, Mizukie et moi partîmes en direction du chemin de droite. Nos Pokémon passèrent devant, deux par deux, et je les suivais, Mizukie me suivait. Nous étions obligés de marcher comme ça à cause de la largeur du couloir, qui était très étroit.

Nous marchâmes comme ça pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité, je n'étais pas claustrophobe, mais je n'étais pas non plus très à l'aise dans les espaces trop réduits. Quand nous vîmes le bout du couloir, je ne peux pas retenir un soupir de soulagement. Enfin à l'air libre ! Nous avions débouché sur une pièce circulaire, avec un terrain pour les combats Pokémon au centre. Mais que fabriquait un terrain pour les combats dans cette pièce ? Etait-ce une sorte de salle d'entraînement pour la Team Aqua ?

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Mizukie.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupirai-je.

\- Vous êtes là où on vous attendait.

Nous sursautâmes. Cette voix... Je la connaissais ! Une silhouette féminine sortit de l'ombre, et j'eus la confirmation que la nouvelle venue était bien Shelly. Cependant, elle était accompagnée d'un homme très grand et très musclé, je devais bien avoué que j'en fus impressionnée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?! s'énerva Mizukie.

\- Calme-toi, Mizukie, lui chuchotai-je. S'énerver ne sert à rien, et ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu as raison.

Coco se plaça devant sa dresseuse et lui jeta un regard implorant.

\- Si vous voulez vous battre, alors nous sommes prêtes ! lança Mizukie.

Je souris de mon air le plus assuré possible. Je décidai de combattre avec Vipélierre, pour deux raisons. La première, c'était que la Team Aqua était spécialisée dans les Pokémon de Type Eau. Ensuite, Coco étant de Type Fée, je trouvai ça plus équilibré de choisir un Pokémon d'un autre type.

Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure alors que Shelly et l'homme sortait leurs Pokémon. J'entendis Shelly appeler l'homme Mathieu, et gravai ce nom dans ma mémoire. Je frottai mes mains l'une contre l'autre, stressée. J'allais affronter les deux admins de la Team Aqua... Enfin, je supposai que Mathieu était un admin. Et si je me loupai ? Si je n'étais qu'un boulet pour Mizukie ? Elle était tellement douée, comme allais-je faire pour ne pas la gêner ? Je ne m'en sentais pas capable... Lorsque je croisai son regard, je la vis me fixer d'un air déterminé.

Elle voulait les battre. Même si elle devait les affronter pendant des heures, elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir vaincu. Quelle détermination... J'en restai admirative, puis prit ma décision. Tans pis si je faisais n'importe quoi. Il fallait que je jette toutes mes forces dans la bataille. Pour Mizukie, Lumina, Pierre Rochard, Gobou, et tant d'autres personnes... Mais surtout pour moi. Si je ne me battais pas à fond et que l'on perdait à cause de moi, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

Shelly avait choisi un Bekipan, et Mathieu avait pris un Grahyèna. A la vue de ce Pokémon, un frisson me parcourut l'échine sans que je puisse le retenir. Il me rappelai mon combat contre Arthur... Allez, Sarah... Je suis plus forte maintenant, et puis Mathieu doit être moins fort que son boss. Tout allait bien se passer ! Nous allions gagner, car nous le devions !

\- Coco, utilise Eclat Magique !

C'est avec cette attaque que le combat début. Je me concentrai. Bekipan était de type Eau et Vol, donc les attaques Plantes n'allaient pas avoir des dégâts optimaux sur lui... Mais d'un autre côté, Coco était plus à même d'affronter Grahyèna avec son Type Fée... Je pris rapidement ma décision.

\- Vipélierre, lance Phytomixeur !

\- Tu ne m'auras pas ainsi, rétorqua Shelly, Bekipan, attaque Tornade !

J'avais prévu une attaque de Type Vol. Je tendis mon bras devant moi, et Vipélierre comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle devant faire. Elle fonça vers l'attaque Tornade, et se servit des feuilles pour remonter vers Bekipan.

\- Utilise Ligotage ! m'écriai-je.

Tactique réussie. Je souris en voyant Bekipan touché par l'attaque Ligotage. Il gigota dans tous les sens, mais Vipélierre, déterminée à gagner, ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Je lui ordonnai de lancer une attaque Fouets Liane, et elle obéit. Bekipan, totalement à la merci de Vipélierre, ne put pas l'esquiver. Il encaissa les attaques de la femelle pendant de longues minutes, puis Vipélierre finit par lâcher.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ma belle, hurlai-je, ça ne va pas nous empêcher de gagner !

Elle hocha la tête. Bekipan s'envola, mais il était affaibli, il volait de travers. J'en profitai pour dire à Vipélierre de sauter sur le dos de Bekipan, ce qu'elle fit avec succès. Après d'autres attaques comme Phytomixeur ou Vampigraine, Bekipan chuta, trop faible pour combattre.

J'en restai totalement paralysée. Nous... Avions... Gagné ? Vipélierre me sauta dessus, et je la serrai contre moi, heureuse d'avoir gagner contre Shelly. Mizukie tendit sa main. Après un petit regard vers Mathieu, je vis à sa tête qu'il avait perdu. Je topai dans la main de Mizukie. Nous sourîmes et nous tournâmes vers les deux lieutenants de la Team Aqua.

\- Nous avons gagné, lançai-je. A la loyale. Maintenant, laissez-nous passer.

Shelly haussa les épaules et désigna une porte située derrière elle, sans rien ajouter. Lorsque nous passâmes près d'elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder, et je vis qu'elle fixait Mizukie. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce détail car la blonde m'attrapa le bras pour me faire avancer plus vite.

Nous débouchâmes sur un labyrinthe. Paniquée, je jetai un regard à Mizukie. Je n'étais jamais allée dans un labyrinthe, alors je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Mais la blonde aux yeux roses, elle, était rayonnante.

\- Génial ! s'écria t-elle. Je suis super forte pour les labyrinthes !

\- Tant mieux, répondis-je, parce que moi, c'est la première fois que je suis dans ce genre de situation...

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est plutôt simple en fait ! fit-elle en souriant, pour m'encourager. Il suffit de tourner une fois à droite, une fois à gauche, ou l'inverse, etc. Ça nous fait avancer à peu près droit, et quand on arrive au centre, là ça devient un jeu d'enfant !

Je n'étais pas certaine que sa technique soit toujours fiable... Enfin, elle était plus avancée que moi sur le sujet, je décidai donc de lui faire confiance. Nous nous engageâmes dans le labyrinthe. Vipélierre, inquiète, s'était lovée sur mon épaule, et refusai d'en bouger. Je lui caressai la tête en cherchant à la rassurer, mais comme moi-même je n'étais pas rassurée, ça n'était pas très efficace...

Tarsal, lui, avançait devant nous, comme pour nous protéger du danger. Je le trouvais adorable de faire ça pour nous. Nous avançâmes pendant des minutes qui me parurent des heures... Avant d'arriver au centre du labyrinthe. Je n'y croyais pas ! La technique de Mizukie marchait ! Je souris et la regardai. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et leva le pouce.

\- Je te l'avais dit, je suis la pro des labyrinthes !

\- Tu n'as rien à envier à Minami, fit la voix d'Alicia.

Nous nous retournâmes vers sa voix, et, en effet, l'albinos venait d'arriver, venant de la gauche alors que nous étions arrivées de la droite. Minami apparut quelques secondes après elle.

\- Enfin, Mentali est douée par lire dans les pensées, dit la fille aux cheveux blancs, de son habituel ton détaché.

\- Vous avez eu des sbires, vous aussi ? demanda Alicia en voyant que Coco et Vipélierre portait des marques de combat.

\- Non, répondit Mizukie. On a eu les deux lieutenants, Shelly et Mathieu.

Minami se tourna vivement vers nous, l'air déçu.

\- Vous êtes pas gentilles ! Vous vous êtes amusées, moi je suis ennuuuuyée...

Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes, puis j'éclatai de rire. J'avais l'impression de ne pas les avoir vu depuis des heures, alors que nous n'étions là que depuis une heure, selon la montre de Mizukie. Les filles me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenue folle, puis Alicia et Mizukie se mirent elles aussi à rire. Minami haussa les épaules, un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres.

Une fois ce petit fou rire dissipé, nous reprîmes notre route. Nous passâmes le temps en discutant, puis nous tombâmes sur une porte. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, surprise de trouver une porte, aussi rapidement. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'un nouveau problème allait nous tomber dessus, mais je suivis Alicia, qui avait déjà ouvert la porte, en silence. Inutile de les inquiéter avec mes impressions stupides.

Dés que nous fûmes entrées, un piédestal attira notre attention. Une statue de Pokémon était posée dessus. Nous nous approchâmes lentement, et la porte claqua derrière nous. Minami tenta de défoncer la porte, mais celle-ci était une véritable forteresse à elle toute seule.

\- Crétine de porte ! s'énerva Minami, en voyant que la poignée de la porte lui était restée dans la main.

Bloquées, nous nous regardâmes. Puis Mizukie commença à s'approcher de la statue de Pokémon, qui commença à luire. De là où j'étais, je pouvais bien le voir, mais Mizukie, de son point de vue, ne pouvait sans doute pas le voir. Je commençai sérieusement à flipper...

\- Mizukie... soufflai-je.

Trop tard. Elle avait déjà posé un doigt sur la statue. Aussitôt, une lumière blanche nous aveugla toutes, et je sentis soudain très fatiguée... Je vacillai, en tentant vainement de ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Avant de lâcher prise, j'entendis un cri de Pokémon, un cri mystique et magnifique...

\- Célébi !

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous, et surtout... Review please ! ^^**


	13. Retardées

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^ Je ne suis pas inspirée pour le blabla, aujourd'hui ! ^^' Je ne possède pas Pokémon ! ^^Ah si, j'ai un truc à dire : cette fic arrive à son dernier tournant ! Bon, en gros, dans environ trois chapitres elle est finie. ^^**

* * *

Je me sentais pâteuse. Les membres encore engourdis, je pris sur moi afin de me relever. Où étais-je... ? Cet endroit ne ressemblait pas du tout à la base d'Arthur ! Nous étions dans une forêt, mais... Quelque chose clochait, même si j'étais incapable de dire quoi. J'avais comme l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. Une fois debout, je me précipitai vers mes Pokémon, endormis pas très loin de moi.

\- Tarsal, Vipélierre !

Je les secouai vivement, et finis par les réveiller. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en les voyant ouvrir les yeux. J'avais vraiment eu peur pendant un instant... Mes Pokémon regardèrent autour d'eux. Vipélierre me regarda dans les yeux. Elle aussi devait se demander où nous étions. Soudain, je me rappelai mes amies, et regardai dans toutes les direction. Je chargeai à Tarsal de réveiller Mizukie, Vipélierre de s'occuper d'Alicia, et me penchai vers Minami. Je préférai m'occuper d'elle, car je sentais qu'elle pourrait avoir une mauvaise réaction.

\- Minami ?

Aucune réaction. Je pris le risquer de légèrement la secouer.

\- Minami ? répétai-je.

Cette fois, elle réagit, et pas qu'un peu. Elle se redressa vivement et m'attrapa à la gorge. Le souffle coupé, je balbutiai :

\- Dé...solée...

Elle me lâcha aussitôt, l'air blasé.

\- T'es folle de me réveiller, aussi.

Je me massai le cou, et décidai de changer de sujet. Je lui demandai si elle savait où nous avions atterris. Alors qu'elle me répondait que non, nous fûmes rejointes par Mizukie, Alicia et mes Pokémon. Mizukie regardait Tarsal de travers, et quand je le demandai pourquoi, elle me répondit qu'il lui avait tiré les cheveux pour la réveiller, ce qui fit rire Minami.

Une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, nous ne dîmes plus rien pendant quelques instants. Puis Alicia prit la parole.

\- Les filles, je suis complétement paumée. Je ne comprends rien, où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je. Je me souviens d'avoir entendu Célébi, et...

Et soudain, j'eus une illumination. Mais oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

\- Célébi ! m'écriai-je. J'ai entendu Célébi, avant de m'évanouir ! C'est à cause de Célébi que nous sommes là ! Il a du nous emmener dans le passé... Depuis que je suis réveillée, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers la forêt, j'ai une drôle d'impression. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Toi aussi tu ressens ça ? releva Alicia. C'est pareil pour moi. J'ai l'impression... Comment dire... De ne pas être à ma place, ici.

Je sursautai. C'était exactement ce que j'avais ressenti ! Je leur fis part de ça, et nous parlâmes encore pendant un instant. Peu importe de quel angle nous prenions le problème, la même théorie revenait en boucle. Mais la même question aussi : Que faisait Célébi avec Arthur ? Capturer un Pokémon fabuleux... il fallait le faire, quand même !

Nous n'osions pas entrer dans la forêt. Si nous croisions un humain, ou même un Pokémon, cela pourrait avoir une incidence sur le présent. Et la plus petite incidence pouvait créer une catastrophe. Nous étions complétement coincées. Alors que nous ruminions à notre problème, une vive lumière blanche nous aveugla. La même que celle qui avait précédé l'apparition de Célébi...

Comme je l'avais deviné, le Pokémon Temporel apparut devant nous. Minami se crispa, prête à combattre, mais Mizukie posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille aux cheveux blancs.

\- Je vais lui parler, avant.

La blonde s'avança lentement, pas après pas. Célébi ne mouftant pas, elle s'approcha, et s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Célébi, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Est-ce que tu peux nous éclairer ? Que faisais-tu avec Arthur ?

La réponse de Célébi s'éleva dans les airs. Je ne compris bien évidemment rien, mais Mizukie écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Minami d'un ton impatient.

Je me tournai vers l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets. Elle avait les bras croisés, et tapotait vivement du pied. D'un côté, j'avais envie de lui dire de se calmer, de l'autre, je la comprenais. La source de notre problème se tenait juste devant nous. Elle devait avoir envie de se venger. Je lui adressai un léger signe de tête, pour l'encourager à garder son calme. Elle haussa les épaules, mais ne détacha pas son regard de Célébi et Mizukie.

\- Il dit qu'il ne sait de quoi je parle, répondit Mizukie. Il me demande qui est Arthur !

Le silence se fit. Minami s'avança, les poings serrés.

\- Il se moque de nous ! s'écria t-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas, tenta Mizukie. Il est sincère, je le sens.

La filleule de Morgane croisa les bras, tentant de se calmer. J'eus envie de poser ma main sur son épaule, mais je me retins de le faire. Je n'étais quand même pas suicidaire. Je savais qu'elle avait de bonnes intentions, mais avec son caractère flamboyant... Mizukie continua de parler avec Célébi pendant de longues minutes. Nous n'entendions que les questions de Mizukie, et les commentaires qu'elle faisait quand il répondait. Au final, elle se releva et se retourna vers, nous, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Bon, on est pas super avancées, je vous préviens. Célébi n'a aucun souvenir d'être allé chez la Team Aqua, il ne sait même pas de qui je parle. Celui-ci m'a expliqué qu'il ne nous avait jamais vues...

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Alicia. Mais comment est-on arrivées dans le passé, alors ?

\- Il dit qu'il ne sait pas. Mais il est d'accord pour nous aider à retourner dans le présent...

\- Mais alors, lançai-je, pourquoi nous avoir envoyé dans le passé dans ce cas ? Ca n'aura servi à rien, à peine à nous retarder !

\- Justement ! s'écria Mizukie. En nous retardant, il a le temps de nous préparer un piège ! Les filles, une fois de retour dans le présent, il faudra que l'on soit très prudentes.

Nous hochâmes la tête. Célébi s'approcha de nous, lévitant joyeusement. Il nous regarda toutes dans les yeux pendant un instant. Quand ce fut mon tour, il s'attarda plus longtemps. Je n'osai pas détacher mon regard du sien, il pourrait prendre ça pour une offense, et mieux valait ne pas se mettre à dos un Pokémon Fabuleux... Célébi finit par se détourner de moi et émit de nouveau se lumière blanche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions de retour au coeur du labyrinthe. Célébi n'était plus là, mais nos décidâmes de ne pas nous en occuper. Nous sortîmes de la pièce. Je m'interrogeai : pendant combien de temps avions-nous été bloquées dans le passé ? Je devais bien avouer que j'étais aussi curieuse sur là où nous étions. Quand et où avions-nous été envoyées ? Je supposai que nous le saurions jamais...

Nous marchâmes en silence, en avançant avec la plus grande prudence, prêtes à bondir en cas d'embuscade. Mais rien ne se passait. Peut-être qu'Arthur n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour nous préparer un piège ? Au bout d'un certain temps, Vipélierre s'éloigna. Inquiète, je la suivis.

\- Vipélierre ! chuchotai-je. Reviens ! C'est dangereux de s'éloigner !

Elle ne n'écouta et tourna. Je la suivis, incrédule. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle était obéissante, d'habitude ! Je la perdis de vue pendant un instant, avant de la retrouver quelques mètres plus loin. Elle était postée devant une sorte de cellule. En me retournant, je vis que j'avais perdu les filles. Eh mince, il ne manquait plus que ça !

\- Allez Vipélierre, viens ! tentai-je.

Elle ne bougea pas. Je m'approchai d'elle et la prit dans mes bras. Puis, en levant les yeux, j'aperçus l'intérieur de la cellule, qui était tellement à l'écart, vu la course que j'avais du faire pour rattraper Vipélierre.

Et je compris aussitôt pourquoi.

* * *

 **Désolée pour ce chapitre ! Je n'avais aucune inspiration, et donc la qualité s'en ressent. Je m'excuse aussi pour sa taille, je ferais mieux pour le prochain, promis ! ^^**

 **Reviews please quand même... ? ^^'**


	14. La fin d'une bataille

**Encore désolée pour la mauvaise qualité du chapitre précédent. Pour celui-là, je me suis vraiment surpassée.^^ Bonne lecture, et je ne possède pas Pokémon. ^^**

* * *

La cellule était plongée dans le noir, mais on y voyait quand même un peu. Assez que je puisse distinguer une silhouette humaine allongée au fond. Les rouages de mon esprit se mirent aussitôt en marche. Mon enquête, la Team Aqua, le fait que cette cellule soit à l'écart de tous... Je mis mon doigt devant ma bouche, pour faire comprendre à Vipélierre qu'elle ne devait pas faire de bruit. Lentement, je me mis en position assise, sur les genoux, penchée en avant. J'essayais de voir si la personne était endormie ou réveillée. Vu sa posture, elle devait être réveillée. Je décidai de tenter ma chance.

\- Monsieur Rochard ? soufflai-je.

La silhouette se crispa. Bingo, il était réveillé. Mais il ne répondit pas. Il devait se méfier de moi. Ca pouvait se comprendre. Il devait me prendre pour une membre de la Team Aqua. Je sortis ma carte de membre de l'Unité Z, et la donnai à Vipélierre. Je lui fis signe d'attendre un peu, et chuchotai :

\- Monsieur Rochard, je m'appelle Sarah Artenger. Je suis la nièce de Hélène Artenger, la dirigeante de l'Unité Z. Ma mission était de vous retrouver.

Le silence dura encore. Puis enfin une voix masculine s'éleva :

\- Qu'est qui me prouve que tu me dis la vérité ? demanda t-il.

Je hochai la tête en direction de Vipélierre. Cette dernière se faufila entre deux barreaux.

\- Ma Vipélierre va vous apporter ma carte, dis-je.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. J'entendis M. Rochard manipuler la carte. J'espérai qu'il y voyait assez pour lire. Au bout d'un instant, je vis la silhouette humaine se relever, et se diriger vers moi. Il entra dans la zone de semi-obscurité, où je pus distinguer son visage. C'était bien lui, et il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Pas de coupures, les vêtements avaient l'air intact. Il n'avait pas subi de tortures, ou alors il n'avait pas de séquelles physiques, mais c'était quand même peu probable.

Il avait l'air sérieux. Alors que Vipélierre me rejoignait, il leva ma carte à côté de ma tête. A travers les barreaux, il cherchait sans doute à identifier si mon visage était oui ou non le même que celui de la fille sur la photo. Le résultat dut lui convenir car il me rendit ma carte. Je la rangeai, avant de me tourner vers le maître de la Ligue de Hoenn.

\- Vous allez bien ? La Team Aqua ne vous a rien fait ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Non, merci de t'en soucier, répondit-il. A vrai dire, les seules fois où je vois quelqu'un, c'est quand on m'apporte à manger.

Ce n'était pas plus mal. Bon, c'était bien joli de discuter, mais je devais le faire sortir de là.

\- Reculez, s'il-vous-plaît, chuchotai-je. je vais essayer de casser les barreaux avec Vipélierre.

Il hocha la tête et recula de quelques pas. Maintenant, il fallait que je mette en oeuvre les cours de l'Unité Z. Je penchai la tête. La distance entre deux barreaux n'était pas très mince. Casser un seul barreau devrait suffire pour laisser passer M. Rochard. Cette cellule avait été bâclée, et cela arrangeait mes affaires. Je testai la solidité des barreaux, à plusieurs hauteurs, cherchant un point faible. Si l'écart entre deux barreaux avait été bâclé, la solidité devait l'avoir été aussi !

Je finis par trouver une faiblesse. Au deuxième barreau sur la droite, il résistait moins bien que les autres. Parfait ! Je ne pus retenir un sourire, mais je ne devais pas m'emballer. Ce n'était pas encore fini.

\- Vipélierre, utilise Phytomixeur !

Le Pokémon Plante hocha la tête, et elle attaqua le barreau faible. Rien, il était quand même trop solide. Je lui demandai d'arrêter, et réfléchis. En levant les yeux, je vis que l'attaque n'avait pas été sans effet : elle avait fait fait un peu bouger le barreau. Et l'endroit où il était scellé, en haut, en était endommagé !

\- Là, attaque en haut ! ordonnai-je à Vipélierre.

Les feuilles de l'attaque lacérèrent le haut du barreau. Je croisai les doigts. Pitié, faites que ça marche... Au bout d'un certain temps, le barreau finit par se desceller, et commença à tomber. Je me jetai dessus, car il allait tomber du côté du M. Rochard, et l'attrapai. Ouf, un peu plus et le bruit aurait trahi notre présence... Je m'autorisai un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu as de bons réflexes, me complimenta M. Rochard.

\- C'est grâce à l'Unité Z, répondis-je.

Je posai délicatement le barreau par terre, félicitai Vipélierre en lui donnant une caresse sur la tête, et me redressai. Nous ne pouvions pas rester ici. Je devais retrouver Tarsal et les filles, et M. Rochard devait récupérer ses Pokémon.

\- Nous devons filer, dis-je à voix basse. Savez-vous où Arthur retient vos Pokémon ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit-il sur le même ton, mais j'ai une théorie. J'ai entendu deux sbires dire qu'il retenait les Pokémon dans un enclos situé dans une pièce pas très loin du "coeur du labyrinthe". Par contre, je n'ai pas compris de quel labyrinthe ils parlaient.

\- Moi je sais, lançai-je. Mes amies y sont encore, je ne suis pas venue seule. Suivez-moi.

Sur le chemin, M. Rochard me raconta qu'il ne se souvenait pas de comment il avait été amené ici. Il m'expliqua que sa tête avait cogné contre le sol, quand le Grahyèna lui avait sauté dessus, ce qu'on ne voyait pas sur la vidéo de Nikolaï. Il croyait que c'était ça qui lui avait fait perdre conscience, et je le détrompai en lui expliquant qu'il avait lui aussi inhalé le gaz qui avait fait perdre conscience à son Pokémon.

Au détour d'un virage, j'aperçus une silhouette aux cheveux blancs campée sur ses jambes. Minami !

\- Minami ! l'appelai-je.

Elle me fit un signe de la main, mais ne se retourna pas. En nous approchant d'avantage, nous vîmes que Minami n'était pas seule : elle était face à Arthur. Surprise, je regardai où nous étions. Sans que je m'en rende compte, nous étions arrivés dans une grande pièce circulaire. J'étais tellement contente d'avoir retrouvé Minami que je n'avais pas fait attention à là où nous étions arrivés. Une porte s'ouvrait sur la gauche.

Un mouvement attira mon intention. Tarsal me sauta dans les bras. Je le serrai un instant dans mes bras, heureuse de le retrouver. Je me tournai vers M. Rochard. Je ne savais pas où était les autres. Minami chuchota :

\- A gauche, les filles y sont. Bougez de là !

Arthur ne nous remarqua qu'à ce moment-là, et son visage se crispa aussitôt. Il devait être furieux, et ça se comprenait. Qu'est-ce que j'étais contente d'avoir gagné cette bataille ! Une fois que M. Rochard sera sorti d'ici, ma mission sera accomplie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un sourire moqueur au boss de la Team Aqua. Ca ne lui plut pas de tout.

\- Sale gamine ! s'énerva t-il. Tu vas me le payer !

\- Eh, je te rappelle que c'est moi ton adversaire ! rétorqua Minami.

Je fis un signe de tête à M. Rochard, et nous filâmes dans la pièce à gauche, sous les protestations du boss de la Team Aqua. Aussitôt entrés, Mizukie nous sauta dessus, comme si elle était prête à bondir sur des ennemis en cas de besoin. Elle s'interrompit en me reconnaissant.

\- Ah c'est toi Sarah ! Punaise, maintenant tu dispa...

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant qui m'accompagnait. Après un léger silence, elle se présenta et nous expliqua qu'Alicia était cachée plus loin. En effet, la porte débouchait sur un couloir, et non sur une pièce. Non mais il y a combien de couloirs dans cette base ?! Alicia revint à ce moment-là. Le même scénario qu'avec Mizukie se reproduisit, et Alicia continua :

\- Les Pokémon prisonniers sont au fond, mais c'est truffé de sbires. J'espère que vous êtes prêtes à combattre, nous dit-elle.

Je me tournai vers M. Rochard.

\- M. Rochard, j'imagine que vous venez avec nous.

\- Tu as répondu toi-même à ta question, sourit-il.

Nous nous mîmes en route. Lentement, mais sûrement, et avançâmes. Très vite, des sbires nous sautèrent dessus, furieux de voir leur prisonnier avec des intruses. Alicia et Mizukie se battaient comme des lionnes, et moi j'assurais leurs arrières, et défendais M. Rochard. Nous arrivâmes très vite au milieu du couloir, puis au fond. Pas de portes, cette fois, juste une ouverture sur la prison des Pokémon. M. Rochard courut immédiatement vers ses Pokémon. Soudainement prise d'une inspiration, je tournai la tête dans tous les sens. Est-ce que Gobou était là... ?

Je me mis à fouiller un peu partout, couverte par Mizukie qui combattait toujours avec une férocité incroyable. J'enviai la force et le courage de cette fille. Un jour, je serais comme elle, je m'en fis la promesse. Je cherchai de plus belle, jusqu'à apercevoir une petite cage contenant un Pokémon bleu... Je courus vers lui, et fus incroyablement soulagé : il était là, et il allait bien. Tarsal écarta les barreaux avec son attaque Psyko, et Gobou bondit aussitôt hors de la cage. Il se mit à courir autour comme un petit fou, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je comprenais qu'il veuille se défouler, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de trop m'attarder ici. Un léger coup d'œil vers M. Rochard m'apprit que ce dernier avait récupéré ses Pokémon, et il s'occupait de la vague de sbires, qui, malgré les nombreux membres déjà vaincus, était toujours impressionnante.

\- Mais ils ont combien de sbires, dans cette Team ?! se demanda Alicia.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle... Je redirigeai mon regard vers Gobou, et tendit la main. Curieux, il s'approcha et la renifla. Tiens... Un Pokémon traumatisé n'était pas aussi familier avec les humains, normalement... Et puis, Gobou ne portait pas de blessures. Il allait bien... ? Vraiment bien ? Arthur ne lui avait rien fait, comme à M. Rochard ? Mais il avait tenté de donner un coup de pied à Vipélierre... Décidément, cet homme, je n'arrivais pas à le cerner... L'avais-je mal jugé, ou au contraire était-il urgent de le mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Je décidai de me concentrer sur Gobou, pour le moment. Les questions, on verra plus tard.

\- Gobou, tu te souviens de moi ? demandai-je.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de fouiller sa mémoire. Puis il hocha la tête.

\- Super ! m'écriai-je. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te veux aucun mal, ajoutai-je bien qu'il ait l'air en confiance. Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, OK ?

Il hocha la tête et grimpa sur mon épaule. C'était dingue, il était très en confiance avec les humains ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça sur un Pokémon qui a été enfermé pendant... Combien de temps d'ailleurs ? A peine 2 jours. Une minute. Ca ne faisait que 4 jours que ma mission était commencée. Mais il c'était passé tant de choses, c'était comme si un mois entier c'était écoulé... C'était complément dingue !

\- Je suis prête, lançai-je, filons !

\- Pas si vite !

Deux sbires me sautèrent dessus. Aussitôt Tarsal leur envoya une attaque Voix Enjôleuse avant même que je ne lui en donne l'ordre.

\- Tarsal, c'était une bonne attaque, mais la prochaine fois attend mon ordre s'il-te-plait, luis dis-je.

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Du peu que je voyais de son regard, il avait l'air déterminé. Mais encore plus que d'habitude. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... Je pris vite ma décision. Puisqu'il le demandait. Je fis signe à Vipélierre de reculer, et les sbires ouvrirent grand les yeux.

\- Regarde comme elle nous respecte pas ! dit l'un des deux. Elle nous combat qu'avec un Pokémon !

\- Sarah, ne t'occupes pas d'eux et viens ! me pressa Mizukie.

D'ordinaire, je l'aurais écoutée. Mais quelque chose était différent, aujourd'hui. J'avais le sentiment que je ne devais pas partir. Mais eux le devaient. Si M. Rochard ne partait pas, il se mettrait en danger, et les filles aussi ! S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

\- Partez devant ! m'écriai-je. Je m'occupe d'eux, ne vous en faites pas pour moi !

Mizukie voulut protester, mais je fis un grand geste du bras pour la dissuader. Je faisais entièrement confiance à Tarsal, et lui voulait se battre. La blonde aux yeux roses dut voir dans mon regard que protester ne servait à rien, car elle finit par hocher la tête et demanda aux autres de la suivre. M. Rochard s'attarda quelques instants, avant de filer à son tour.

Je me battis quelques secondes avec Tarsal, avant de gagner contre les deux sbires. Mais ils envoyèrent d'autres Pokémon. Ah, ils voulaient se la jouer ainsi ? Eh bien soit ! Je redoublai d'ardeur, ne leur laissant aucun répit. Et, cela porta ses fruits. Alors que Tarsal venait de battre le dernier Pokémon des sbires, il fut enveloppé d'une lumière bleue. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, je restai à contempler l'évolution de mon premier Pokémon. Vipélierre s'approcha, captivée, et même Gobou se pencha en avant pour mieux voir, si bien que je dus le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

\- Ce sera votre tour, un jour, leur dis-je.

Soudain Tarsal arrêta de briller, son évolution finie. D'ailleurs, je devais dire Kirlia maintenant... Je sortis mon Pokédex et le brandis vers Kirlia.

 _Kirlia, le Pokémon Émotion. On dit qu'un Kirlia exposé aux émotions positives de son Dresseur devient très beau. Le cerveau surdévéloppé de ce Pokémon lui permet de contrôler les forces télékinétiques._

Je rangeai mon Pokédex et félicitai mon Pokémon pour son évolution. Au même moment, une explosion se fit entendre au loin. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Le sol se mit à trembler. Je tombai à genoux, tenant Gobou d'une main, protégeant ma tête de la poussière qui tombait des murs et du plafond. Kirlia courut vers moi et utilisa Psyko pour m'aider à me mettre debout, et avec son aide, je me dépêchai de sortir de la pièce. Je vérifiai que mes Pokémon et Gobou soient là. C'était le cas, et j'accélérai, avec un léger pincement au coeur pour les Pokémon et les sbires que j'étais obligée de laisser derrière moi. Heureusement, quand j'étais sortie, je les avais vu prendre les Pokémon, y compris les prisonniers, et courir vers la sortie. Ils devraient s'en sortir. Au final, j'étais surtout inquiète pour les filles et M. Rochard...

Et Minami ! Je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis tout à l'heure ! Avait-elle gagné ? Je ne doutais pas d'elle, mais j'espérai vraiment qu'elle avait eu le temps de sortir... Et Arthur ? Etait-il dehors ? Alors que je courais en me posant de multiples questions, le tremblement de terre s'intensifia. Je n'arrivai plus à courir, alors je me mis à ramper. Mais j'allai trop lentement...

\- Kirlia, aide-moi s'il-te-plaît !

Kirlia hocha la tête, et nous souleva dans les airs, Gobou, Vipélierre, lui et moi, avec son attaque Psyko. Ainsi, nous allions beaucoup plus vite. Mais les murs commençaient à s'écrouler, nous devions trouver une sortie, sinon... Je déglutis, et essayai de me concentrer sur la route. J'étais de retour dans le labyrinthe. C'était par où, déjà, la sortie ?

Un mur s'écroula juste devant nous. Oulà, un peu plus et nous étions ensevelis... Kirlia se concentra pour nous faire aller plus vite, mais ça ne servit à rien. Trop de murs écroulés, trop de poussière qui tombaient des murs, et le plafond commençait à se fissurer... Alors quand Kirlia tomba à bouts de forces et fut obligé de nous lâcher pour ne pas s'évanouir, je sus que c'était trop tard. Je fis revenir mes Pokémon dans leurs Poké Ball, histoire d'un peu les protéger. Je savais bien que Kirlia ne le supportait pas, mais là c'était un cas d'urgence. Hélas, je ne pouvais rien pour Gobou... A moins que...

\- Gobou... soufflai-je en sortant une Poké Ball. Laisse-moi te capturer. C'est pour te protéger...

Il était trop paniqué pour refuser une protection. Une fois la capture réussie, je m'empressai de le mettre avec les autres dans mon sac. J'avais trois Pokémon, maintenant... Enfin, si j'arrivai à sortir vivante de là... Epuisée, je puisai dans mes dernières réserves pour continuer à ramper, mais je ne voyais même pas où j'allais. Mais je ne devais pas baisser les bras ! Après tout ce qu'il s'était passer, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer maintenant !

Comme si quelqu'un m'avait entendue penser, une silhouette humaine apparut, mais dans la fumée, je ne pus pas voir de qui il s'agissait. Je n'arrivai qu'à voir que c'était la carrure d'un homme. Et si c'était Arthur... ? Non, cet homme était plus petit qu'Arthur, et n'était pas assez musclé pour être Mathieu. Il pouvait m'aider ! Désespérée, je tendis faiblement ma main vers la silhouette.

\- Aidez-moi...

Il sursauta et tourna la tête dans toutes les directions avant de me voir. Il se pencha vers moi et me parla, mais je comprenais à moitié ce qu'il disait. Il me demandait si j'étais consciente, je hochai lentement la tête, puis la secouai quand il me demanda si je pouvais marcher. Il me souleva et me porta jusqu'à ce que je supposai être la sortie.

En temps normal, je me serais sans doute inquiété, j'aurais flippé, penser que j'étais à la merci d'un psychopathe. Mais là, j'étais trop au bord de l'évanouissement pour m'en soucier. Nous sortâmes de la base, et il continua pendant plusieurs mètres, mais fut intercepté par une Mizukie furieuse. Elle lui hurla dessus pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'il puisse enfin s'expliquer. Il me posa par terre... Et ce fut là que je perdis connaissance.

* * *

A mon réveil, j'étais dans ma chambre de l'Unité Z. La première chose que je vis en me réveillant vu mes trois Pokémon. Encore un peu engourdie, je tentai tant bien que mal de me redresser avec Gobou assis sur ma poitrine.

\- Pousse-toi, tu m'écrases, lançai-je en riant.

Au lieu de cela, il me lécha le visage, faisant redoubler mon hilarité. Je lui caressai le visage, en le poussant légèrement de mon corps. Je devais voir une petite chose avec lui avant d'aller retrouver Tatie.

\- Gobou, tu préfères rester avec moi, ou retourner à l'état sauvage ? Je peux te relâcher si tu veux.

Il secoua vivement la tête et me lécha encore le visage. Flattée, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de nouveau de rire. J'étais heureuse qu'il veuille rester, je m'étais attachée à lui. Kirlia, avec son attaque Psyko, me donna mes chaussures. Je les attrapai, les mis, et sortis de ma chambre, accompagnée de mes trois Pokémon. J'allai au bureau de Tatie, elle n'y était pas. Le professeur de camouflage m'indiqua qu'elle ne trouvait dans la forêt en salle où j'avais passé mon examen pour savoir si j'allais avoir la mission ou non. Et dire que ça ne remontait qu'à quatre jours...

Ma tante était assise aux côté de Nikolaï, dans l'herbe, très près l'un de l'autre... Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait un truc entre eux, cette fois il ne pouvait plus me le cacher ! Je me plantai juste devant eux, un sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres, les poings sur mes hanches. Je me penchai en avant et déclarai :

\- Alors, vous êtes ensemble, maintenant ?

\- Ca fait déjà deux ans, en fait, répondit Tatie en souriant.

Je plaquai ma main sur mon coeur, faussement outrée.

\- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!

\- Oh ça va, tout le monde a le droit à son jardin secret ! rétorqua ma tante en me faisant signe de m'asseoir avec eux.

J'obéis et m'affalai à leurs côtés. Nous parlâmes pendant un bon quart d'heure. Au cours de cette discussion, je sortis mon Pokédex pour le pointer sur mon tout nouveau Pokémon.

 _Gobou, le Pokémon Poissonboue. La nageoire sur la tête de Gobou lui sert de radar hypersensible. Il l'utilise pour sentir les mouvements de l'eau et de l'air. Ainsi, ce Pokémon peut savoir ce qui se passe autour de lui sans avoir à se servir de ses yeux._

Le couple me félicita énormément de fois, pour l'évolution de Tarsal en Kirlia, pour la capture de Gobou, et surtout pour avoir réussi ma mission. Ils m'expliquèrent que Pierre Rochard avait du repartir très vite à Hoenn, mais qu'il reviendrait dés que possible pour me remercier. Je riais à une plaisanterie de Nikolaï, quand un point noir apparut à l'horizon : Lumi. Je le l'avais toujours pas retrouvée. Quand je leur confiai ce détail, Tatie me serra fort contre elle, alors que je me retenais de pleurer.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, me souffla t-elle. Je vais mettre mes meilleurs éléments sur le coup. On va la retrouver.

Je me détachai d'elle, et hochai la tête. J'aurais voulu participer aux recherches, mais elle m'expliqua que ce n'était pas raisonnable, que je devais d'abord me reposer. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle avait raison. Dans tous les cas, je n'allais pas me morfondre, je n'étais pas en faute. Certes, j'aurais peut-être pu l'empêcher, mais ça ne l'aidait pas de songer à ce genre de choses. L'important, c'était de la retrouver.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lança Tatie en regardant son chéri, qui hocha la tête. On a une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Nikolaï et moi allons nous marier !

A cette annonce, toute pensée négative s'effaça de mon esprit, et je sautai dans les bras de ma tante, un sourire disproportionné aux lèvres, j'étais tellement heureuse pour eux ! Je serrai fort ma tante dans mes bras, puis, plus timidement, donnai une légère accolade à son fiancé. Il éclata de rire et me dit que ce genre de familiarité ne le dérangeait pas.

Le coeur bien plus léger, je ressortis de la forêt en salle pour laisser les deux amoureux tranquille. Aussitôt, Mizukie me tomba dessus. Elle me serra contre elle, visiblement soulagée de mon réveil, et annonça qu'elle restait quelques jours à l'Unité Z. Puis, elle prit un air sérieux.

\- Sarah, il faut que je te dise un truc.

\- Quoi ? la pressai-je, alarmée par son ton sérieux.

Mizukie sortit une de mes photos de mon père, m'expliquant que je l'avais fait tomber dans la base de la Team Aqua, et qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de me la rendre.

\- Sur le coup, je m'en étais pas rendue compte, tellement j'étais inquiète, mais avec le recul...

\- Mizukie, la suppliai-je, dis-moi, je n'en peux plus !

\- Une minute ! Tu te souviens de cet homme, celui qui t'as sauvée alors que la base d'Arthur était en train de s'effondrer ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Bah... C'est le même homme que celui de cette photo.

Je restai totalement figée. Mes Pokémon me regardèrent, ne comprenant pas. Si Mizukie disait vrai... Je n'arrivai pas à penser à ce que cela voulait dire... Elle hocha la tête, me regarda dans les yeux, et confirma :

\- Oui, Sarah. L'homme qui t'as sauvée... C'était ton père.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Alors, vous ne vous y attendiez pas, à celle-là, non ? ^^ Cette fic va avoir une suite ! ^^ Cependant, avec tous mes projets, je pense que celle-ci ne sortira pas avant 2019. Il se peut même qu'il faille attendre un an. Désolée, mais je ne peux pas gérer toutes ses fics en même temps. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue dans l'écriture de cette fic, je vous adore ! ^^**

 **Donc, voilà. C'est ainsi que se termine cette fic. Tout OC n'étant pas encore apparu viendra dans la suite de cette histoire. ^^ Alors, prenez soin de vous, bonne continuation, bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous ! ^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^**

 **A bientôt ! ^^**


	15. Salut !

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je poste ce message pour m'excuser de ne toujours pas avoir posté la suite de cette histoire. Je pensais la faire plus tôt, mais d'autres projets me sont venus entre temps, et du coup la suite est passée au second plan.**

 **En plus, je suis actuellement en 3ème, et j'ai le brevet dans un mois, et l'oral dans 10 jours environ. Donc je suis pas mal occupée ces derniers temps, et j'admets préférer prendre mon temps pour écrire le tome 2 des aventures de Sarah. Vous savez, je m'étais vraiment prise dans cette histoire, et vos commentaires me faisaient, et me font toujours, vraiment chaud au coeur.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Ange de ses commentaires sur l'histoire. Désolée si mon absence de nouvelles a pu t'inquiéter, je vais très bien. ^^ Et je serai curieuse de voir ta théorie sur l'identité du père de Sarah ! ^^**

 **Pour m'excuser du retard de la suite, je vais vous filer le résumé avant l'heure. ^^**

 **Pokémon tome 2 : Mission Galet Noir.**

 _Sarah est heureuse d'aller au mariage d'Hélène et Nikolai, mais l'arrivée de Lumina, gravement blessée coupe la fête. Cependant Sarah n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour son amie ; elle a une nouvelle mission ! Elle doit retrouver un certain N et lui confier une étrange pierre noire. Mais un groupe qu'elle ne connait pas semble en avoir après la pierre..._

 **Voilà ! ^^ Je promets de commencer le tome 2 pendant les vacances d'été. ^^**

 **Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt ! ^^**


End file.
